A Knight's Tale
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the disappearing of the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends have desperately been looking for him. After examining a book that Sonic had bought the day of his disappearance, Tails is sucked into the world of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Full summary inside. Not accepting OCs anymore.
1. To Another World

**Author Note**

**Me: This is a challenge story that I accepted from Wae. I hope you like it. Anyway, this is based off of SatBK before Sonic got out of the book.**

**Tails: Me, my friends, and enemies all belong to SEGA.**

**Summary: Two weeks have passed since the disappearing of the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends have desperately been looking for him. After examining a book that Sonic had bought the day of his disappearance, Tails is sucked into the world of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Now an old enemy threatens to destroy Camelot, and more importantly, Sonic and Tails friendship.**

_To Another World_

As the sun begin to rise and the birds begin their morning songs in their nest before flying out, the leaves blew in the autumn wind that threaten to rip them off their branch and fall to the ground like the other leaves. Inside the workshop in the Mystic Ruin was a very worried two-tailed fox. The reason for his worry was the disappearance of his best friend and world-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. On the same day he disappeared he had a bought a book called King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He had asked Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, but she didn't see him and was angry that the blue hedgehog had missed their date. He decided to search Sonic's room again for any clue to where he disappeared to. The two-tailed fox had searched the red room with the bed on the far left side of the room, a desk on the opposite side, two windows, and a wastebasket in the corner. On the desk were Sonic's two favorite books, the Arabian Nights, which had mysteriously changed into Sonic and the Secret rings, and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Surprisingly the new book was still open to the first page. _Either Sonic got bored or he got sucked into the book. _Tails thought when Sonic had explained to him and his friends about going into the world of the Arabian Nights and fighting an evil genie. He then chuckled to himself for thinking that. _Nah, it's not possible. _He felt a gust of wind and turned to the windows to find that they were securely closed. _I must be imaging stuff. _Before he could leave the room, a vortex was formed and sucked the fox in at the same time chanting could be heard. As the vortex shrunk, the book shut to reveal the title 'Sonic and the Black Knight'.

_**(Meanwhile in Camelot)**_

"Hey, Merlina." a blue hedgehog said as he sat on a throne with a red velvet carpet rolled out in front of him. He was wiping a stain off the sword that sat in his lap. The purple robed wizard turned around and bowed.

"Yes Sir Sonic." Merlina said as she held her staff.

"You don't need to do that Merlina. Anyway, did you and Nimue find a way to send me back to my world?' Sonic asked as he examined his sword that glistened in the morning light. He soon reached over and picked up a chilidog from a silver platter and quickly ate it, causing yet another stain on the sword.

"Ah, could you please eat something else or eat slower. You are staining me, Knave." the sword demanded as its eyes opened n the hilt. Sonic glared at him in irritation.

"Hey, how am I still a knave, Caliburn. Don't forget that you chose me to be king of Camelot." Sonic replied, lifting the sword where their eyes could meet.

"Well, still. A king should not be so messy." Caliburn replied as he rolled his eyes. Sonic growled, but before he could reply, Merlina had cut into their argument.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe that I found a way to return you to your world."

"Great." The blue hedgehog said as Merlina closed her eyes and slammed her staff onto the marble floor. A blue light surrounded her as a blue symbol formed below her.

"Ifris zeack fahig retan, ifris zeack fahig retan." She chanted. She had said something else, but Sonic lost interest in the spell and begin to clean Caliburn again. Once the light disappeared she looked up confused. "I thought that would work." she said.

"Well, let's hope you didn't summon another monster. It'll be the tenth time this week." Sonic said, earning a nervous smile form Merlina.

_**(Back with Tails)**_

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Tails screamed as he plummeted to the ground. He was too scared to fly and landed face first into the ground. Tugging, he finally was able to pull his head out of the dirt and looked around. Windmills and cottages scarcely scattered the green plain. Green skin people with different colored cloaks stared at him in confusion, horror, and wonder. The two-tailed fox ears perked as he heard the sounds of horses galloping and looked up to find five soldiers galloping this way. The leader rode a majestic white horse while his four followers rode brown horses on each side of him. As they stop in front of Tails the leader had a bewildered look on his face, but it soon changed into a stern face that Shadow normally does. The leader then spoke in a harsh voice.

"You are trespassing on owned land, you shall be taken to the king and await your punishment."


	2. Arrival and Return

_Arrival and Return_

"Wait, I didn't mean to trespass. What is this place anyway?" Tails said as he looked around again. The leading soldier still looked at him with a stern face.

"You are in Camelot. Now, cooperate or we shall have to use force on thy." he said as two soldiers got off their horses with medieval chains. Tails decided that it would be best not to fight and allowed them to chain him before forcing him onto the leader's horse. They soon galloped back the way they came from. As Tails looked around, he could see many villages and towns out in the distance surround by dark forests. As he peered over the soldier's shoulder, he saw a large concrete castle with many stores and homes surrounded it. As they entered the castle grounds, he saw many stores from potions, to blacksmiths. He thought he had seen a glimpse of another two-tailed fox hammering a sword. As they got closer to the castle, he saw many soldiers wandering the grounds for any signs of danger. Archers were placed on the many towers that surrounded the castle. Tails was soon forced off the horse and pushed forward, nearly falling. He started to walk up toward the castle and entered to find many pictures of kings that had ruled and a marble covered floor. Many doorways were scattered around the hall, leading to unknown places. As they reach the end of hall, a large metal double door that two guards were standing in front of. When they saw the approaching group they parted, but did not open the door. The leading soldier slowly walks up in knocks on the door.

"Sire, we have found a trespasser." the soldier stated. Tails was shock when the 'King' had spoken.

"Show me the trespasser." a familiar voice said. The door was opened from the inside and Tails gasped as he saw who was sitting on the throne examining a sword. The same person who had disappeared for at least two weeks, Sonic the Hedgehog. When he had finally turned his attention from the sword to him and his guards he gasped in surprise.

"Tails, is that really you?" Sonic asked. His eyes showed signs of happiness.

"You now this squire, sire?" the leader asked.

"Yes, he is a friend of mine. You may leave now." Sonic replied.

"Yes, my liege." The soldier bowed before leaving the room. The door slowly closed a few seconds after their aperture. Tails' face went from surprise and joy to angry when they left.

"Everyone been worried sick about you, even Shadow, and you been here playing king the whole time." Tails yelled.

"Sorry, that would be of my doing." a voice said from behind. He turned around to see a purple robed human with a matching staff. "I am Merlina, royal wizard and granddaughter of Merlin." she said as she extended a hand. He gladly shook her hand. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. Me and Nimue have been tried to send your friend back, but until we can find a way to do that he is fulfilling his duty as king."

"How did he become king anyway?" Tails asked.

"That is because I had chosen him." the sword said, which had surprised the two-tailed fox. "Hi, I am Caliburn." He said as he leapt off of Sonic's lap and stood on his blade, surprising Tails. Noticing Tails expression, Sonic sighed.

"You get use to it." He sarcastically said, earning a 'humph' from the sword.

"Do you happen to be related the blacksmith?" Caliburn asked, causing Tails to look confused.

"I don't think so." He answered.

"Well, since you're here, how about I teach you how to fight with a sword. Most battles here are usually swordfights." Sonic said as he stood up. Tails noticed a metal glove covering Sonic's right hand.

"Why you need that metal glove?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Something to do with Caliburn or his scabbard." Sonic answered. He walked over to another hallway that connected to the room and gestured for Tails to follow. Tails looked around to fine people scurrying around running errands and tasks. Sonic soon opened a room to show a large training ground. Three knights were fighting on the training ground. A black and red hedgehog wearing with a large gray sword with a gold hilt was fighting a purple cat with gray armor and a long thin sword with a gold handle-like hilt. A red echidna with two twin blades was slashing a training dummy with great speeds. Sonic stepped in and all the knights stopped what they were doing.

"Sir Sonic, I see you have finally come. Gawain was getting impatient as usual." The ebony hedgehog said. He then looked confusingly at Tails. "What is the blacksmith doing here?"

"This is not the blacksmith, Lancelot. This is my best friend and adoptive brother Tails." He said as he ruffled Tails bangs. "And Tails, this is Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival. Where's Galahad and Lamorak."

"Those two are training near Misty Lake." Percival said as she and Lancelot continued their battle. Sonic and Tails walked over to Gawain who continued to slash the training dummy a few more times.

"Are you ready, my liege?" Gawain said after he sent his two swords at the dummy like boomerangs. Sonic nodded.

"Watch and learn Tails." He said as he gripped Caliburn and walked over to an unaccompanied space. They both got into a fighting position. Soon Gawain charged at Sonic and started slashing at him, but sonic blocked them. Hen Gawain stop, Sonic took the chance to slash him causing him to stumble backwards. Sonic soon rushed over and launched into the air curling into a ball with the sword pointing out. He soon begins to spin and crashed into the dazed echidna. Gawain was knocked down, but immediately got back up. He threw his swords like a boomerang at Sonic which he blocked with ease. They soon charge at each other and slash their swords, parrying each other. Gawain faltered and Sonic took the chance to slash at him as if he was cutting him in half. Before Sonic could turn around, Gawain again threw his swords, causing Sonic to stumble forward, but quickly regain his balance. The blue hedgehog turned around and crouched holding his swords with a strain look of focus on his face. Caliburn soon begin to glow a dull yellow. When the yellow light flashed gold, Sonic yelled, "Soul Surge." He soon slashed Gawain multiple times before the Caliburn turned back to his normal color. Sonic was panting slightly as the red echidna was panting heavily on the ground. Tails was amazed at Sonic's ability. "I say that's enough for today, wouldn't you say, Gawain." the blue hedgehog said as he placed Caliburn over his shoulder, but didn't cut himself. He extended a hand to the exhausted echidna, which gladly accepted it.

"Yeah, you as strong as ever, oh Knight of the Wind." Gawain said. Sonic nodded then walked over to the waiting fox.

"Well are you ready for your lessons?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm ready when you are." Tails replied.

_**Meanwhile at the Misty Lake**_

Three figures could be seen near the Misty Lake. Two of the three figures, a white hedgehog wearing a silver-like armor with a dagger-like sword and a green hawk with a grayish silver armor with two fans like sword, were slashing at each other. The last figure, a pink hedgehog wearing a lovely blue dress, sat on a platform drinking tea and watching the two knights' clash. As the battle finally ended the green hawk and the white hedgehog were equally exhausted and covered with a minimum of scratches and bruises. "Your father taught you well, Galahad." the green hawk said.

"You're not as bad Lamorak." Galahad said as they walked onto the platform. The pink hedgehog walked over and healed both knights. "Thanks Nimue." Galahad said as the bruises and scratches disappeared. The bushes rustled and the leaves parted to and the group stood shock to recognize the figure.

"No, not you."


	3. Training and Revenge

_Training and Revenge_

Sonic walks over to a stand that held various swords of different shapes and sizes. He soon gestured to the fox to walk over to him as he picks up two medium size swords with a similar handle to Percival's sword. He then hands it to the fox who gladly accepts it, trying to find the best way to grip it. Once adjusted to the swords, Sonic showed him how to slash and parry. After being showing how to do it, Tails perfectly slash the training dummy and parried one of Sonic's attacks. "Alright, now the next lesson is on soul surge. All soul surges are not the same. They are base on the knight's ability. Mine, as you have saw is based on speed, Gawain's soul surge is Gail meteor, which he throws his swords at you like boomerangs and come at you like heat-seekers, Lancelot's is Chaos Punishment, which he teleports in front of an enemy and slashes them to bits before doing the same to another enemy, and Percival's is Axel tornado, which she surrounds herself in a fire tornado and spins towards you before backing away, can take out multiple enemies if not careful."

"I got two questions, Sonic." Tails said, bewildered.

"Ask away."

"First, how does Lancelot have chaos abilities?"

"That you must ask him or his mother, Nimue, about," Sonic replied, making the two-tailed fox confused, "now what is your second question?"

"Why do the other knights have different names for their soul surge, but not you?"

"That is because he has yet to find a suitable name for it." Caliburn answered for the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, your soul surge ability would probably be related to using your two tails. Take your time when doing it. It's one of the difficult things to learn. Nobody can really teach you. You have to learn by yourself. Now if you excuse me, I have a few businesses to attend to. Feel free to practice if you like." Sonic said and with a wave he left the room, leaving Tails to ponder on what his soul surge is.

Galahad, Lamorak, and Nimue stood frozen at the sight of the figure. Goldish-black armor covered the person body and the helmet was held in his hands. The face was of a blue hedgehog with an evil glint in his eyes, his smirk showing pleasure at seeing the shock group. "H..how are you still alive. Sir Sonic killed you." Nimue stuttered. The hedgehog laughed at what she said, the smirk widening to an evil grin.

"You actually believe I would die to the like of an apprentice knight, ha, you must be jest." the blue hedgehog said. "I just simply disappeared and healed myself, waiting for the day when I could put the end to that miserable blue pest, and even my knights have betrayed me, no matter, I have my own knights." Soon black creatures with purplish armor with wooden or steel swords popped out the ground. The blue hedgehog placed on his helmet to complete the treacherous appearance. "Destroy them." His voice was deeper than it was without the helmet on. The underworld knights charged at the group, their swords raised high, waiting to tear through armor and flesh.

After multiple attempts, the two-tailed fox found out how to do his soul surge attack. Getting into a pouncing position, he launches himself into the air. After he reaches a yard off the ground, both of Tails' tails crack like whips, propelling him at a training dummy. Pulling off a set of slashes, he uses the dummy to push himself into the air again and does the same to the surrounding dummies. After finishing with the last dummy, he was please to find five dummies tattered and look as if they were about to fall off from their chains or stick. _Wait til sonic see this. _Tails thought. The door behind him slowly opened to reveal Merlina. "Hey Merlina." Tails said as he waved at her. Merlina returned the hello.

"Sir Sonic wishes to see you if you are done." Merlina said as she awaited an answer.

"Yeah, I'm done. What does he want?" Tails said as he followed Merlina through the same hallway he went though with Sonic. Merlina grinned when he said that.

"It's a surprise."


	4. I'm Your Challenge

_I'm Your Challenge_

Merlina continued to lead Tails through the castle as she navigated through the many hallways. "Uh, Merlina, what type of surprise is it." the two-tailed fox asked as they turned again to their fifteenth hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door unprotected. Actually, if Tails thought about it, majority of the guards had suddenly disappeared. The fox thought that whatever the surprise was, it was big. As they neared the door, Merlina lifted the large latched that barred the door, the only source that the door was protected.

"Here's the surprise." Merlina said as she opened the door. Darkness could only be seen in the revealed room. Taking a few steps inside, Tails looked around to find any other source of light, but nothing could be seen.

_BANG!_

Tails ears perked up as he whirled around to the source of the sound to find no source of light radiated into the room. Only one thing could have caused the room to now become as dark as an Abyss…

…Merlina shut the door.

Panicking, Tails desperately ran to the door and looked for a handle, but there was none. _Great, _Tails sarcastically thought as he gave up trying to smash and cut the door down. Walking aimlessly in the dark, the fox wandered deeper into the room. Lights suddenly started to flicker above the mobian. Looking up, light bulbs hanging loosely from the ceiling radiate a dull light. Looking around, Tails saw that he was in a large stone wood. The large wooden door was far behind him, while a large iron gate was only a few yards away. His ears perked up as they caught a soft, but recognizable type of noise could be heard. Tails could have sworn he heard cheering. Quickly moving to the door, Tails looked between the bars and gasped.

"Hi, you finally made it." Sonic said as he stood on a large platform that jutted out several feet above the arena. On his right was Lancelot while on his left were Percival and Gawain. Stands filled with the people of Camelot surrounded the arena. In the arena were two soldiers fighting, dents covered the armor as cuts and bruises littered across the exposed skin. The soldier in the dark gray armor slashed his claymore toward the other soldier, but he easily parried it with his sword, causing his attacker to stumble before falling onto the ground. Taking the opportunity, the soldier quickly held his sword against the other soldier's throat. "That's enough for today. Go and rest now." Sonic shouted to the soldier. The soldiers bowed to him, causing Sonic to sheepishly smile, before departing the arena.

"What's this about, Sonic?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"Why, we're trying to see if you're ready to be a knight. I know this is probably early for you, but you seem to be learning about this quickly." Sonic explained as his gate and the one on the other side slowly lowered to the ground. "So I'm testing you now." A clicking sound indicated that the gates had fully lowered themselves. From the other side of the arena a soldier wearing white and gold armor stepped out, a longsword was strapped to his hip. "Prepare yourself."

**(Meanwhile at the Mystic Lake)**

"Prepare yourself Galahad!" the green hawk shouted as the underworld knights charged at the duo, their swords raised high as it prepared itself to tear through armor and flesh and have blood covering it like paint.

"I know, Lamorak. I'm not a little kid anymore!" the silver hedgehog shouted back as he used his two dagger-like swords to slash through the two knights. They soon disappeared into thin air. As for Lamorak, he used his fan-like swords to quickly slash through numerous soldiers. The two knights quickly defeated the first wave of soldiers, but for each one taking down, two more took its place.

"There's too many." Lamorak shouted as they now began to get over-run. Bruises, cuts and slashes covered his exposed flesh as dents decorated the armor.

"Lamorak, Galahad, come here quickly." Nimue shouted as she stood on the platform that the duo were protecting. Using his telekinesis to slow down the approaching attackers, the silver hedgehog and green hawk dashed over to the pink hedgehog. The soldiers crept up the platform ready to attack again, but were blinded as a flash of light surrounded the Nimue, Galahad, and Lamorak. As the light dimmed, the underworld knights looked around for their targets, but no traces of the three were present.

"Don't worry about them." the Black Knight said as he walked up to the large group. "I know where they are going anyway."

**(Back in Camelot Castle's Arena)**

Tails and the soldier continued to parry each other's attack. It was a first slash match so the person who was able to slash their opponent was the victor. _This is going to take a while._ Tails thought as they again parried each other. Then an idea popped into his head. Leaping backwards allowing a yard of space between the two, he crouched to the ground as his two swords began to glow a dull yellow. The arena had now turned silent as they watched with interest the fox. As the swords turned a gold color, Tails leaped into the air, his namesakes waving in the air. After reaching a height of two yards, Tails used his tails like a whip to propel himself to his surprised opponent. He then quickly slashed his opponent multiple times, causing his opponents armor to receive multiple dents and slash marks.

"That's the end of the match." Sonic announced as uproars of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Did I finish my testing?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head in disagreement.

"No that was just a warm up." Sonic said as he nodded his head to one of the soldiers. That soldier pulled out a long whistle that had a dragon head at the end and blew on it. Several seconds later, a large shadow covered the arena. The crowd gasped in terror and some had fled the premises. Tails looked up to see an olive green underbelly. The ground shook as the creature landed in the arena, taking up some of the space. The creature was a large dragon with a phthalo green scales and olive green wings. Brown spikes covered his body as four brown horns jutted out of his head, two on the side near the top of its head that curved upward from its ears, one large on in the middle that covered most of its head, and one on its nose. Its long tail swayed side to side like a cat ready to pounce, its arrow-shaped tip was also an olive green. It leaned forward as a large roar erupted from its mouth. Its teeth were razor sharp and pearly white. Its green pupils glowed with excitement.

"I'm your challenge." the dragon said, its feral lips forming a large grin.

**Me: you didn't see that coming did you. I decided to put myself into the actual story. Anyway, sorry for not updating this story for a while. I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. **

**Sonic: Anyway review.**

**Me: Oh, I need a good name for Tails' soul surge. Any suggestion let me know. Also, I'll accept a few OC, so if you want audition your OC. I want to know their name, age, description, abilities, what they like, and what they dislike. See ya.**


	5. He's Back

_He's Back_

Tails stared partially dumbfounded at the large dragon in front of him. He was getting use to this…medieval time as it has seemed as he realized magic existed, people fighting with swords on foot or horseback, and to top them all, or at least it did, was the Sonic was king, but to see a live mythical creature that was thought to be just myths and fairytales that parents read to children was a shocker to him. Not only that dragons existed, but were able to talk, well maybe only this one.

"Let's begin this match!" Sonic shouted from the platform which quickly brought Tails from his thoughts. The remaining crowd soft cheers quickly turned to scream of horror as the dragon lifted on his hind legs, producing a loud roar that scared the birds from the direction that they were flying in. Soon, the arena and everyone in it shook as the large green and brown dragon landed his forelegs on the ground. Its dark brown eyes glowed in excitement. Tails raised his two swords as he got into his fighting stance, his two tails swaying in the air. Seconds passed as the two competitors, tensions surrounded the arena before the dragon began the fight. It leaned forward as a large roar escaped from his throat again. The horn that sat on its horn glowed dull light green, almost as if begging the young fox to target it, which didn't get by Tails. As the horn slowly turned white, the dragon moved his head and neck almost in a way snake's do as it looked for the best way to attack.

Using the advantage, Tails's namesakes swirled around before allowing the fox to defy the law of gravity, or at least for foxes, and charge at the dragon. The dragon was a bit surprised as the mobian covered the few yards that separated the duo at a speed that only Sonic could top. Noticing the dragon's expression, Tails quickly aimed for the large radiating horn. His swords and hands were blurs as he slashed the horn, causing the horn to form cracks for every four slashes. The dragon shook his head ferociously as Tails slash for the 16th time, his eyes now radiated with anger as he quickly did a short retreat from the fox.

"Nice move," the dragon growled, anger sliding over each word, "but now the real challenge begins." The ground shook as a large crack formed from in front of the dragon and quickly approached the fox. The long crack started to branch off as it now started to surround and close in on the fox. Parts of the ground start to collapse in as the ground started to have a large depression in it which was several feet and still getting deeper. Taking evasive action, the fox flew up into the air as the ground below him collapsed.

"Is this supposed to be a challenge?" Tails asked as he smirked at the dragon, a sign of being around sonic for so long. The dragon growled as a piece of earth broke and shaped itself into five deadly tipped spears. The fox charged at the dragon again, easily dogging four of the spears which collided at the top of the coliseum, causing the crowd to scream in fright. The fifth spear slightly grazed the yellow fur, partially cutting the skin, but did not really harm the fox before joining the other spears. As Tails neared the cracked horn again, he was blown away as the dragon released yet another roar. Quickly recovering, the fox quickly dogged another set of earth spears. This set, however, ended up heading toward the platform.

"Starkage, watch what you're doing!" sonic shouted as he dogged two of the spears with ease. Lancelot chaos speared one of the three remaining earth spears. Gawain punched through his, while Percival simply melted hers until it was nothing more than molten lava, which failed to go through the platform due to it being able to withstand the heat of a fire dragon. Starkage looked sheepishly at the blue hedgehog, slightly lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said. Starkage turned his attention to just see Tails speeding toward him. The young fox's sword was a golden yellow, the sign that a soul surge is being performed. Unable to act quickly, the dragon flinched in slight pain as the fox slashed at the horn again each time it glowed a bright golden yellow. After the eighth strike, the dragon's horn was cut off with no indicator that there was a horn there in the first place.

"The test is over." Sonic announced. The crowd burst into cheers. The available Knights of the Round Table gave a few genuine claps to the young fox efforts. "Tails shall be knighted in the royal court tomorrow high noon." The crowd again cheered in excitement for the upcoming young knight. Starkage laid down in the available flat space of the arena as Tails flew up onto the platform in landed near the knights. A large blinding flash of light appeared on the front part of the platform, causing the group to shield their eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sonic said as the light quickly died down, two hedgehogs and a hawk.

"Sonic, who are they?" Tails asked as he recognized the figures, but remembered that in this world, they were totally different people than the one from their world.

"The one who looks like Silver is Galahad, Lancelot's son."

"Woah, Lancelot had a son."

"Yeah, hard to imagine it actually happening in our world. Anyway, that's not the most surprising one. The one who looks like Amy is Nimue, Lady of the Lake and Lancelot's mother." Tails now stared at the hedgehog in shock. "The last one is Lamorak. He's the brother of Percival."

"Sonic, it's good to see you again." Nimue said as a slight pant was heard between every other word.

"What's wrong? Did those two took their training a little too rough." the king said as he noticed the multiple scratches, bruises, and cuts that covered the two knights.

"No, this is worst."

"What happen then?" Sonic asked, now interested in what happened at Misty Lake.

"He's back"

**Me: How you like it. The two groups are now one. Review please. **

**Question: Should I add any of the other Sonic characters (any except Amy). Also, I'm still looking for OC's, they can be good or evil.**


	6. Unexpected Events

_Unexpected Events_

Everyone, except Tails, who did not know who 'he' was, froze solid. "H...he can't still be alive." Sonic nervously said as his emerald eyes dulled in worry.

"Who's he?" Tails asked, noticing his best friend's reaction. Everyone turned their attention to the two-tailed fox, which was just noticed by Galahad, Lamorak, and Nimue.

"What's the Blacksmith doing here?" Lamorak asked.

"This isn't the Blacksmith. This is my best friend and adoptive little brother, Tails. He's also being knighted tomorrow."

"Wow, Starkage got beat. I can't believe that. I couldn't beat him." Lamorak jokingly replied as he glanced down at the green dragon, who puffed steam from his nose.

"You want another round bird brain." Starkage yelled as he raised himself from his resting position. His eyes glowed furiously.

"Bring it on lizard face." The green hawk said as he swiftly pulled out his two swords. He was about to leap into the arena, but he was quickly stopped as a lavender hand slapped him on the back of his head. The dragon began to laugh his head off until his snout was scorched by a large fire ball.

"Can you two stop fighting for once?" Percival shouted. The lavender cat's right hand was still covered in flames, which she quickly put out. Lamorak grunted in annoyance before placing his swords back in their holders.

"Thank you, Percival." Sonic said smiling. Percival smiled back in reply as a light blush covered her cheeks before fading. "Anyway, the person is the Black Knight, the fake King Arthur, who was an illusion created by Merlina's grandfather, Merlin. I killed him on Avalon, or at least I thought so." The blue hedgehog then turned to Galahad, who was being mended by Nimue along with Lamorak. "What exactly happened at Misty Lake?"

"We got over-run by Underworld Knights. We were possibly lucky that the Black Knight didn't get involved in the fight. We probably wouldn't be here if he did."

"Well this is turned into a lose-lose situation. Why couldn't you leave the bird behind, it would have been better for all of us." Starkage jutted in now standing on his hind legs as his head hovered over the platform. The green hawk spun around to glare at the dragon, an annoyed expression was inscribed onto each of their face

"Oh yeah like you can do better." This caused the dragon the snort, causing the platform to be covered in smoke.

"I can do a lot better. Better than you." the dragon's voice echoed through the platform. Suddenly, a blue blur followed by a large gust of wind buffeted the smoke away and slightly drained the oxygen from the small area. As soon as the smoke lifted, the blur slowed to reveal Sonic holding Caliburn.

"Can you two stop for fighting for one hour?! Me and Caliburn never even argued that much." Sonic shouted, very annoyed at the two bickering. _Sheesh, I don't even argue that much with Knuckles, Shadow, or even Jet. _Sonic added in his thoughts.Everyone, except for Caliburn, stared at the hedgehog in shock, never seeing Sonic upset. Noticing everyone's expression, Caliburn glanced up to his holder.

"Seems like they have not seen you upset before." Caliburn calmly said. Sonic just angrily glanced at the sacred sword before looking back at the group.

"Oh just shut it, Caliburn."

"I was just trying to help, but seems like the king wants act like a knave again." This really got on Sonic's nerve as he now glared at the sword as he brought it up so their eyes could meet.

"Would you stop calling me that you over-sized letter opener."

"Humph, I wouldn't have to it you stop acting with such improper manner."

"Like I really want to be king." A large cough interrupted the two as they both looked at Lancelot, who's right hand was still raised near his mouth.

"Can you two stop bickering?" Lancelot simply asked, his red eyes partially glowing in annoyance.

"Sorry, Lancelot." Sonic said before looking at Nimue, Galahad, and Lamorak. "Do any of you know when the Black Knight will show up?"

"Sir Sonic, Sir Sonic!" shouted a voice. The group turned to see a brown mobian rat, wearing a turquoise messenger outfit with the royal symbol printed on the front of the shirt and on the sides of the hat running through the entrance to the platform.

"Spill it out, Ferran, what's wrong?" Sonic asked as he watches the royal messenger gasp for air.

"The Black Knight," Ferran began, his grayish-blue eyes, dulled in worry, "he's back."

"We already know that." Galahad replied.

"That's not the only thing." The group then turned their attention toward the direction of the city's gate as screams of terror echoed off from there.

"He's at the gate," Sonic said as he looked at the rat, "isn't he?"

**Me: well it's another chapter done. I like to thank Nate the Werehog and Nightmare the Dragon for letting me use their OC in this story.**

**Sonic: He's still welcoming OCs, so if you want your OC in this story, review or PM.**

**Me: The more OCs that are used, the longer the story. You can use add than one of your OCs if you like. Review.**


	7. Knights vs Knights

_Knights vs. Knights_

The gate to the large city of Camelot was nothing more than broken wood and twisted metal. Hundreds of underworld Knights charged through the opening, slaughtering many of the townsfolks with ruthless strength. As soon as the entrance was filled with murdered townsfolks lying in a large pool of blood, the echoing sound of a horse galloping increased in size before a large black horse with purplish like armor galloped into the entrance. On its back, was the Black Knight, his head surveying the area before his eyes rested on the quivering survivors. "Where's your puny king now?" he said, chuckling…

…but was stopped as a sword hit his helmet.

"That's a weak insult coming from someone who lost to an apprentice knight." a voice said. The Black Knight sharply turned his head in the direction of the voice. It eyes lowered to a glare as he saw standing near the stairs that led to the plaza was Sonic holding Caliburn, Tails, Lancelot, Gawain, who had finally retrieved his sword, Percival, Galahad, and Lamorak.

"We meet again, blue rat." the Knight said, veering his horse in their direction.

"Why do anytime I go into another world, I'm being called a rat. I am a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted in annoyance. Tails glanced over to see irritation clearly visible on the blue hedgehog's face. "How are you still alive?"

"I had a bit of help after escaping you." A black raven cawed as it perched itself on his outstretch arm. Everyone except for Tails stared the bird in worry as it passed a scabbard to the knight. "Now," he said as a ghostly mist radiated out of the scabbard. "I shall now destroy you. Now, face the might of Deathcalibur."

"Everyone, take out the Underworld Knights." Sonic ordered.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"Me and Caliburn have to prove to the faker who's the real king." the blue hedgehog soon rushed toward the Black Knight, slashing or side-stepping many of the Underworld Knights. _One more person I call faker now._ Sonic thought as he stopped in front of the black horse.

"Follow me, if you dare." the Black Knight cackled madly as he veered his horse to the entrance and exited, the clatter of hooves and a cloud of smoke was the evidence of the two opponents.

"He always has to have all the fun." Lamorak complained as he slashed two of the Underworld Knights, making them disappear into a cloud of purple smoke. Percival, Lancelot, and Galahad sighed in annoyance as they each took down their current opponent before moving on to another one.

"Lamorak, will you stop complaining about Sir Sonic, he is the only one who can handle the Black Knight's power. Don't forget he also saved our world from the Dark Queen." Percival explained to her brother before performing her axel tornado, taking out multiple knights.

"Uh, sorry to ask in the middle of a battle," Tails said as his swords slashed through another knight, "but who exactly is the Dark Queen."

"Sir Sonic did not tell you, she is Merlina. Merlina believed that the kingdom should be internal. So Sonic ordered us to place our swords into the four sacred shrines that surrounded the kingdom." the lavender cat explained. "After the barrier was up, we went to Misty Lake while Sonic went into the Dark Hollow. He then confronted Merlina and well…"

"…he took a beating, failing to get past her force field, and Caliburn broke in the process." Gawain said as glided in the air before diving into a group of knights.

"Yeah, through Nimue's magical pool, we shouted for him to run, that this now had nothing to do with chivalry, but he refused. He said 'it was never about chivalry for me' than a yellow glow radiated from the pool and slightly surrounded Sonic." Percival continued.

"It was the lost light of Excalibur." Galahad replied, using his telekinesis to throw a group of knights into the stone wall that surrounded the city.

"Can I please finish without getting interrupted?" She said practically growling at the hedgehog. "Anyway, when the light shone, Nimue told us to drop our sacred weapons into the pool. As we did, a flash of golden light shone on Sonic. He was soon wearing golden armor that covered him completely and a red cape. Caliburn was not just fully restored, he transformed into the long lost sword that we thought that the fake King Arthur had. After the transformation, Sonic beat the Dark Queen and returned the kingdom back to its original state."

"What happen after that?" Tails asked as he slashed another Underworld Knight.

"Everything went back to normal, well kinda. As you can tell Sonic is being king is waiting until Nimue and Merlina can send him back. Now they have to send you back also."

"Coming through." A large shout was heard from above as Starkage landed onto the ground, creating a large crater and squashing many Underworld Knights. "Hey, I warned ya." He soon crawled out of the crater, purple smoke evaporating from the crater.

"About time. What took you so long?" Lamorak asked.

"Well, I tried to prevent the raven from taking the scabbard, but it's faster than it looks." the green dragon replied as he long tail lazily swatted a dozen knights."

"There's not that much space for you to be in your natural size, so can you change size please." Galahad suggested. The dragon snorted in a slight agreement as he was encased in dirt before it shrunk drastically until it was no taller than any townsfolks. The dirt uncovered to reveal the dragon now easily standing on his hind legs wearing brown armor. A large earthen-made longsword with three sharp, curving points so sharp that even the tightest of armor failed to protect the wearer from being scratched was held in his right hand. His original horns were now transformed into a thick helmet as two bull-like horns now jutted out his head.

"That's better for you."

"Much."

"Well than, let's teach these demons the true meaning of knighthood."

**Me: What, you want me to be dragon size throughout the story. I'll be too big for most of it. Anyway, I should start entering OCs on chapter 9 or 10.**

**Lamorak: Review or this salamander will have a fit.**

**Me: I'll be having a fit with you if you keep it up beak-face.**

**Lamorak: Bring it on scale-face.**

**Me: (to the reader) Sorry, but I have to teach him a lesson or two about calling dragons 'salamanders' (throws a dozen earth spears at the hawk.)**

**Percival: (sighing) why am I related to him.**


	8. Saving a King

_Saving a King_

The Black Knight veered his horse into the thick forests that surrounded the city, the blue hedgehog on hot pursuit of the black horse and its rider. As the chase continued, the duo entered a large clearing. A large river ran through it. All the animals that were peacefully relaxing rushed out the clearing. The Black Knight pulled on the rein of the horse, making it turned around to face the blue hedgehog. "This place shall be your death." he said as he lifted his sword into the air. Electricity coursed throughout the sword as the tip begins to glow a pinkish purple. Soon, streaks of lightning escaped from the sword and bolted toward Sonic. As the sparks hit the ground one at a time, smoke filled the area where the young king stood.

"Sheesh, you're still as slow as ever. Why don't you start galloping away on your horse before you embarrass yourself?" Sonic said, now standing on a tree branch that loomed over the knight.

"You are no such challenge, apprentice knight." the Black Knight said as a small black portal formed in front of him. He soon stuck his right hand, which held Deathcalibur, into the portal, causing another one to appear behind Sonic. The sword slashed empty air as the blue hedgehog jumped off the branch and landed on the horse. The horse lifted up in spook before bolting through the forest, the portal followed in pursuit. "Get off you incompetent fool." the knight said as he pushed the blue hedgehog off the horse just as the portal began to close.

"Follow him." Caliburn ordered as the black horsed disappeared from view.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sonic replied sarcastically, dashing off into the forest again. Red orbs soon flew at him almost like heat seekers from different directions. "This is too easy." he said as he slashed he orbs, making them fly back to the Black Knight which caused the horse to slow down in fear. Reaching a few feet away from the horse, the blue hedgehog leaped over the Black Knight and landed on the neck of the horse with ease.

"You annoying blue rodent!" the Black Knight yelled as he slashed at the hedgehog, only to be equally parried by Sonic. The duo soon slashed at each other only to parry each move. After six parries, Sonic took the advantage as the Black knight faltered on his parry and slashed the armor with lightning speed and immense strength. Accidently slashing the horse's neck, the horse disappeared into a puff of black smoke, making its riders drop to the ground.

"Are you ready to give up?" sonic said as he turned to face the fallen knight. His eyes widened in worry as 15 bolts of lightning hurtled toward him. Unable to doge the attack, he lifted Caliburn to block the attack.

"Sweet dreams, hedgehog." the Black Knight laughed as his horse reappeared. Sonic's vision blacked out as the bolts hit him with extreme force, sending him flying backwards.

"Sonic, stay awake." Caliburn shouted, but Sonic's eyelids slowly closed and his head rolled back as unconscious took over.

**(Meanwhile in Camelot)**

The hundreds of Underworld Knights had diminished to only twenty as the group continues to slash the remaining knights. "This was too easy." Lamorak bragged as he destroyed the last of the evil knights.

"Don't get too cocky. Sir Sonic has not returned from his battle against the Black Knight." Lancelot said as he placed his sword into its holder.

"Do you think we should go look for him?" Tails asked, worry for his friend. Lancelot nodded as an answer before heading out the entrance.

"I hope he's okay." Percival replied as she along with the others followed Lancelot in the direction of where Sonic and the Black Knight dashed off in. Entering the forest, the group pushed branches and bushes as they approached the clearing.

"How much farther do you think before we see Sir Sonic and Caliburn?" Galahad asked, exhausted from the battle and the walking.

"I don't think we have to go much farther." Lancelot announced as they followed the river. After walking for a couple of minutes, the group gasped as they saw Sonic leaning on a tree, clearly passed out, with slight blood coming from a corner of his mouth.

"What happened?" Percival shouted as she rushed over to check on the young hedgehog wounds. It seems that his wounds were harmless and possibly came from the impact with the tree.

"He got a little too cocky." Caliburn answered as he watched Percival lift Sonic up bridal style.

"His breathing is a bit ragged." Percival said as she listened to the rasp breathing of the blue hedgehog.

"Maybe Nimue could heal him." Galahad suggested. The others nodded before returning to the castle to rest from the harsh battle.


	9. Mission Objective: Recruting the Knights

_Mission Objective: Recruiting the Knights_

**( Sonic's P.O.V.)**

"Uh…" I moaned, as the blurry images of shapes and colors began to distinguish as my vision started to clear it up.

"Hey, he's waking up." I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't recognize who. Soon I could hear the pounding of footsteps and a door slamming open, making me realize that I must be in a room.

"Where am I?" I lazily asked I attempted to lift myself from the bed I was laying in, but was a lavender hand soon gently pushed me back down.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Don't get up, you're still injured." Percival said as she looked at the knights who had ran into the tan room. Gawain, Galahad, and Starkage were very worried for the hedgehog, Lancelot and Lamorak just leaned against to wall, one was worried while the other one wasn't, and Tails, like her, was practically seconds away from having a heart attack when they saw the hedgehog's conditions.

"Hey, Percival," Sonic replied, giving his famous smirk, "what happened?"

"You gave us a heart attack, that what happened." the lavender cat yelled causing the blue hedgehog to flinch. "Caliburn told us what happened. Why are you always acting so cocky, the kingdom doesn't need their king killed?" she scolded. Tails let out a sigh of relief, feeling a slight déjà vu moment.

"He does this all the time, you'll get use to this." the young fox said. "He's been in worse situation."

"Yeah, good times." Sonic said as he sat up on the bed as the memories of fighting Chaos, Dark Gaia, and the one that caused his life to truly be on the line, Erazor Djinn. Percival just stood up from the chair that she sat in and walked away, looking as if she was minute away from burning the king.

"Well, what do we do?" Galahad asked as he watched Sonic stumble out the bed, his seemingly losing feeling for a few seconds.

"What else." Sonic replied, as he smirked at the group, "We go after the Black Knight."

"By the way you got beat, I think he improved himself." Lancelot said.

"I know. I meant searching for the other knights. We leave tomorrow at noon."

"Wait, I'm supposed to be knighted at noon." Tails interjected. Sonic sheepishly smiled at his brother.

"Sorry, I forgot." He replied, "We'll leave after the knighting ceremony is over." Everybody nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'm off." The king soon rushed out the room leaving behind a fading blue blur and a gust of wind.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Lancelot said before following after the blue hedgehog.

**(Tomorrow, Near Noon)**

Tails along with a few other becoming-knights stood outside the royal court room, which was brimming with villagers and other knights. As the two guards opened the door and the royal trumpeters played the royal entrance, the yellow fox entered, approaching his friend who stood in a royal red robe. He laughed inside at the trouble it took to make the hedgehog wear the robe.

_Flashback_

"_Sir Sonic, it's time to get up." A gray koala replied as its head popped out from behind the door._

"_Uh…fine." the blue hedgehog willingly got up from his bed and placed on his shoes._

"_Don't forget you have to put on your royal attire, your majesty." the koala quickly said before slamming the door, not wishing to see the now frozen hedgehog. Sighing hard, Sonic rushed out the room, having to be occupied by Percival so he wouldn't get into any trouble, and went on his morning run. Several minutes later, returning back to the castle, Percival brought up the question he didn't really want to hear._

"_So, you're ready for the ceremony?" the lavender cat asked as she easily kept pace with the hedgehog. Sonic nervously shrugged._

"_I'm happy to knight them, but to do it in that cape, you might as well splash me with water." Sonic jokingly said as he and Percival entered the town, causing clothes to flutter on the clothesline, and the children to cheer as they watched a blue and lavender blur go by._

"_Come on, we won't have the same trouble as last time will we."_

"_You of all of people know that I don't like being royally dressed." Entering the castle, the duo slowed their speed so they wouldn't disturb the staff. Turning down a few halls, they soon entered the royal chamber. The walls had royal blue and green stripe walls, a tan ceiling, and a bathroom. A dresser, a king size bed, a large rug that sat in the middle of the room, a nightstand, a sword holder, and five pictures that was spacey hanging on the wall by a silver nail were the only furniture in the chamber. Soon, a few of the royal staff entered the room carrying a red robe. Gulping, the hedgehog attempted to scurry away from the attire, only to be held back by Percival._

"_Come on, it's just for a few minutes." she said as she smiled at the blue hedgehog. She let go and muttered. "This is going to be a long morning."_

_(Few minutes later)_

_Tails was walking down the hallway to the royal chamber, excited to be knighted by his brother. "Hey, are you ready…Sonic." the young fox said as he peered into the room to find the hedgehog desperately avoiding Percival and the royal staff. _

"_Sonic stay still." Percival shouted as she attempted to grab the hedgehog, but missed him by a quill as he dashed over to the other side of the room._

"_Can't we just have the ceremony without the robe?" the hedgehog pleaded before jumping over to another part of the room. "I guess not." Tails tried to hold back a giggle of the event happening in the room before rushing in to help._

_Flashback ended_

Tails kneeled on one knee and lowered his head as Sonic unsheathed Caliburn from his holder that was on the side of the throne and approached the fox. "Do you, young Miles, wish to be knighted?" The fox flinched, hating be called by his real name."

"I do."

"Will you fight for the honor of thy kingdom and only accept chivalry as a reward."

"I do."

"Will you protect the kingdom, even if it cost your own life?"

"I do."

Then, I Sir Sonic, ruler of Camelot, knight thy," The blue hedgehog softly touched the fox's shoulder with Caliburn, allowing the sword to rest on his right shoulder, "you shall now be known as Sir Miles, Knight of the Whipping Tails." Sonic then lifted Caliburn off the fox's shoulder. "You may now rise now." Tails soon lifted himself and bowed before approaching the group of knights that congratulated him for his success. They soon waited a few more minutes as Sonic knighted the other knights. As the others congratulated the newly knighted, Sonic and co. exited out the room. "Finally, it's over. I always hate this thing." the blue hedgehog said as he disdainfully tossed the robe on to a coat hanger.

"It's necessary to wear the royal attire at special ceremonies." Caliburn stated, earning an irritated moan from his holder.

"Anyway," he said as he exited the castle along with the others and pulled out a map of the large kingdom of Camelot, "we need to go look for Nate." He then looked at group, "Where was he last seen at?"

"He should be in a cave or a house located in the Deep Woods." the black and red hedgehog replied.

"Alright, let's go." The group than departed for the long journey ahead of them, unknown to the group was a shadow hiding among the rooftops, smirking to itself before perusing the group.

**Me: I wonder who the mysterious figure is. Another chapter done. The OCs are coming starting with one of Nate the Werehog's OC. I'm still accepting OCs, so you can submit them; they may be good, evil, or neutral.**

**Note:**

**Due to school, I'll mostly be updating on the weekend (I don't how many times or how frequently). I might have chances to update on weekdays, but until then look out for this story on the weekend.**


	10. Elemental Chaos

_Elemental Chaos _

"Does anybody know where Nate's place is, anyway?" Sonic asked as he looked behind him to the rest of the group.

"I don't know exactly where he is." Lancelot replied as he continued to look for Nate's home or anything that would be evidence to Nate's presence, "He just said he was going to go train in the Deep Woods."

"Well, maybe he's not here. Why don't we go look somewhere else." the brown and green dragon nervously said, his brown eyes glancing all over the place as if something was going to jump out and attack them.

"Do you know where he is, Starkage?" Starkage was unfortunate at being in the middle of the group as now everyone was looking at him for the answer.

"I might know, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Well, we need to know, or we'll have Lancelot get it out of you." the blue hedgehog replied, a devious smirk on his face as he glanced at the mention hedgehog. Lancelot allowed a smirk to cross his face as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Alright, alright," Starkage said, lifting his hands in surrender, "his place is three miles west from the stone where Caliburn was placed in."

"Oh, I remember that place. The first time I had a fight with the Black Knight." Sonic replied, memory of the event resurfacing in his mind.

"Yeah, that's where I met the obnoxious hedgehog." Caliburn also replied.

"Oh, could you give me a break." the blue hedgehog said, glaring yet again at the sword.

"I will, when you have earned it."

"I risked my life for three worlds and you think I haven't earned a break. I think I had died once and had to be brought back to life."

"Wait, you died?" Tails asked in horror, causing the angry hedgehog to tense.

"Died, what are you talking," Sonic said as he laughed at the fox as he ruffled Tails' bangs, "you must be hearing things, little buddy."

"But, I thought you did...," Gawain said, but stopped when Sonic made a signal for him to 'cut' it, "uh…earned a break from all of your heroic and kingly duties sire."

"But I…" Lamorak also started, but was soon cut off.

"Ok, new topic, how's everyone back on Mobius?" Sonic interrupted, asking the two tailed fox as he started to walk, going in the direction of the stone pillar. All the other knights shrugged in confusion before following.

"They're doing fine, if you don't count Eggman almost destroying Apotos and Amy going around almost in a rampage looking for you, bugging everyone so much that I almost agreed to let Shadow chaos spear her." Tails sarcastically said.

"I take that as everyone not having a good time."

"Actually, I think the Chaotix are having a great time with practically everyone paying them to find you, even Amy."

"Heh, seems like their business will be booming for awhile." They soon came across Caliburn's earlier resting place and turned left, entering the woods again.

"Do you fancy this young, Amy, you speak of?" the sword asked, jumping into the duo's conversation.

"N…no, I don't like her." Sonic partially stuttered, causing the yellow fox to muffle a laugh.

"Sure you don't." Tails replied, smirking.

"Don't say anything Tails." the blue hedgehog answered, glaring at the fox. Tails flinched, never seeing, or being a target of, one of Sonic's rare glares. The conversations ended and the group was quiet as they continued to stroll through the forest. Everyone stopped as bushes rustled as a shadow dashes around before disappearing out of sight.

"Who's there?" Gawain ordered as he took out his blades. The others followed as they formed a circle, avoiding the chance of the figure doing a surprise attack.

"Is that any way to treat a friend, Gawain." a voice echoed from above the group. They looked up to see a human wearing a brown t-shirt with camo shorts along with black leather gloves and black and white sneakers. His dark brown hair swayed in the breeze as his teal blue eyes stared down on the group.

"Nate, how ya doing buddy?" Sonic asked as he smirked at the human. Nate jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of the hedgehog with ease.

"I was training, but then my sword started glowing. Didn't expect to see you here?" he then looked at Tails with confusion. "Who's he?"

"This is Tails, newest knight of Camelot." Sonic then turned to the yellow fox, "And Tails, this is Nate, knight of the Chaotic Elements, and another one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Who did you have to go against to be initiated?"

"That would be me." Starkage replied with grimace, his arms were crossed. Nate stifled a laugh, but soon burst into a fit of laughter.

"You got beat by a kid."

"He's not a kid. He's just small, right." the dragon looked at the fox with slight worry.

"Actually, I'm only nine." Tails replied. Starkage was received another burst of laughter from the human.

"So," Nate managed to say as his laughter died down, "why are you here?"

"The Black Knight has returned." Percival said a hand landing on the hilt of her sword.

"That's bad. Does anyone know where he is?" Nate paid little attention to the others getting in a fighting position, each grabbing the hilt of their sword or swords.

"Right behind you." Galahad answered. The human turned around to find Deathcalibur a few inches away from his face.

**Me: Couldn't update yesterday, have a project, ar file, and two homework I had to do in one night. And could you believe my parents went to the Bahamas this weekend, without me.**

**Nate: Wow, I feel sorry for you**

**Me: Say one more word in that head of yours won't be attached to your neck.**

**Nate: (gulps)**

**Sonic: (sighs) review, and you two stop fighting.**

**Me & Nate: We're not fighting.**

**Sonic: Keep it that way.**

**Note:**

**OC auditions will be closing, will two more OCs is allowed before it closes. Send information before the end of this month. **


	11. Werehog Up

_Werehog Up!_

Nate quickly back flipped toward the group, pulling out his ryuua blade, as the Black Knight slashed at his earlier position. "Thanks for the warning, next time, tell me earlier." Nate sarcastically said.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up." Starkage replied, chuckling. His only answer to his comment was a growling from Nate. "Reflex as sharp as last time, huh Nate."

"I can see you got over our fight we had three days ago." Nate replied as he slashed through two of the knights, making them disappear into purple smoke. Before the smoke could disappear, Nate's sword thrust through another knight followed by an uppercut, causing two unlikely knight behind the first one to fly into the air, and be slammed back down to the ground with such force that small dent were left in the fading armor and the dirt.

"Nate, watch out!" Galahad exclaimed. The white hedgehog used his telekinesis to cause the Underworld Knights creeping up on the human to float up in the air. A blue ball with a sword rotating around it dashed through the three minions, making them follow their fallen brethren in puffs of smoke. "Nice one, Sonic." The blue ball uncurled to reveal a blue hedgehog and Caliburn.

"Same for you, Galahad." Sonic replied before dashing toward another group of the Black Knight's knights which was currently being fought by Gawain. The earth started to rumble as the ground started to crack, engulfing ten of the knights that were in its path. The crack was fixed as fast as it was created, ensuring that its victim were done for.

"That's one way to get of some pests." The dragon grunted in satisfaction.

"Show off." Lamorak muttered before slashing through another knight.

"Keep that up, hawk, and you'll be next."

"Like I'm scared of someone who got beat by a kid. No offense, Tails." Lamorak turned to the fox that was fairing easily against his opponents.

"None taken." Tails replied.

"Will you two stop arguing, please?" Percival shouted. She was literally roasting her opponents through her Axel Tornado. She looked like she was seconds from throwing a fireball at the duo. A large dark chuckling truly ended the argument as the group turned to the fake King Arthur.

"You two bicker more than a marry couple, how sad." The Black Knight bellowed aloud before focusing his attention on Sonic, "Can you not control your own knights, or do you need a real king to do so."

"If you're such a better king, then why are you about to get a sneak attack?" Sonic said smirking. The Black Knight looked in bewilderment, which was only visible in his eyes.

"What are thy talking about, fool."

"He's talking about me, idiot." The Black Knight jerked his head up to see Nate dropping from a tree branch above him. The Black Knight was too slow to avoid having his armor slashed by the human's sword. "Let's call that payback." Before the Black Knight could slash Nate, the human jumped off the horse.

"You arrogant fool." The knight shouted in annoyance before summoning his giant knights. The newer minions grabbed all of them and would not let them slip. Even with the group struggling to get out, squirming in the knight's hand, the knights' grip would not loosen. These guys were a lot stronger than their look-a-like comrades. "That's better." The Black Knight steered his horse as he trotted in front of the group. "You chose wrong to follow such a fool to follow this rodent." He pointed Deathcalibur right at Sonic's throat, almost a foot away from the hedgehog.

"What, you expect them to follow a disgrace such as you." Sonic replied with a smirk, watching the setting sun's light dim in the forest. The Black Knight growled in disgust, making his horse trot away from the king of Camelot. "Nate, you're ready." The blue hedgehog whispered to the human.

"For what?" Nate replied.

"Code W." That caused the human to grow a smirk that rivaled Sonic's.

"Of course, sire." Sonic's glared at Nate in slight disgust.

"Don't say that, please."

"Sorry."

"What are you two whispering about?" The Black Knight asked in annoyance and curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of a werewolf?"

"Those creatures of legends, yes. Everyone has heard tales of them." The sun had finally set and Nate started to twitch in slight pain, a purple glow radiated on him. "What type of monstrosity is this!"

"This is a werehog, don't ask how he became one." Sonic answered. The light that engulfed Nate died down to reveal a dark brown werehog in the place of the human. With the additional strength Nate gained, he easily ripped himself out of the giant's arm. The knight staggered, loosening his grip on his other captor, which was a big mistake. Sonic spindashed out the knight's hand and slashed it multiple times, causing it to fall against the other knights, setting off a dynamo-like affect.

"I didn't know you could turn into a werehog." Tails said in shock as he landed next to Nate.

"Yeah, you seem to be a bit calm about it, usually people would pass out in shock or in terror." Nate replied.

"Yeah, Sonic use to turn into one when our planet got broken up."

"Anybody know where the Black Knight went?" Gawain asked as he looked around the area. The evil king had raced off the scene before the smoke could be cleared.

"That's the only thing he's good at, running away." Sonic replied, copying one of the few taunts the Black Knight said during their fight at Avalon.

"Alright where do we go next?" Galahad asked. Sonic pulled out the map from his quills and opened it.

"To the Shrouded forest. That's where the Shadow village is located. Nightmare should be living near it."

**Me: Sorry it took so long. Got grounded due to my stupid science teacher.**

**Tails: You also had a C in English.**

**Me: (growling at the fox) Not everyone could be a genius, besides, I always get a C in English which turns into an A by the end of the nine week.**

**Tails: (rolls his eyes) sure (barely dodges a large boulder) do you want a rematch.**

**Me: If it wasn't for Sonic, you would have been roasted fox and being served to my family on a silver platter. (roars echoed throughout the area)**

**Tails: (gulps and runs off)**

**Me: (pulls out a voice recorder set a harmony of five and chuckles) What an idiot.**


	12. Swords Can Be Tickled Too

_Swords Can Be Tickled Too_

"Sonic," Tails said to the blue hedgehog who took lead to the Shrouded Forest. The two-tailed fox was behind him followed by Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Galahad, who was trying to stop Starkage and Lamorak from getting into a fight, and Nate, who was padding slowly behind to make sure nobody was following them, an amuse smile was etched onto his face as he watched the dragon and hawk bicker yet again.

"Yeah, Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. He turned his to see the young fox, but was not blind to what was in front of him as he continued to walk.

"Shouldn't we be setting up a camp?" Tails stated, "It's getting pretty late isn't it?" The blue hedgehog nodded as he continued to walk. After what seemed like several minutes, the group slowed to a halt as they entered a clearing with the oak trees' leaves shielding them from the moonlight and anything flying overhead view.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here." Sonic stated as he turned to face the group. Lamorak and Starkage finally stopped with a light blue aura surrounded the hawk's beak and the dragon's muzzle. Between the two was Galahad, glancing at the two with an irritated 'say one more word and that mouth of yours comes off' look. The blue hedgehog chuckled a bit a the sight before issuing orders, "Lancelot, you, Galahad, and Nate can go look for some food. Something like berries or fish."

""Alright, Sonic." Nate replied, "I think I heard a river nearby, possibly rich with fishes. Lancelot and Galahad just nodded before the duo departed. As Galahad departed the dragon and hawk's mouth were released from their ghostly imprisonment, but before they could let out even a peep, Percival formed a fireball in both of her hands with a 'say anything and you'll both be cooked' expression.

"Lamorak, you and Gawain go fetch some firewood."

"As you wish, Sonic." Gawain said, bowing slightly before dashing off into the woods with the hawk, which was happy to get away from his agitated sister, to complete their assignment.

"What about us?" Starkage asked, hiding a sigh of relief as the lavender cat diminished her fireballs.

"You two watch the area, while Tails and I catch up on exactly what's been happening back at home. We might even bring back some firewood and food. Percival, when Lamorak and Gawain comeback from collecting firewood, could you start the fire and make sure does two don't start arguing again. If they do, deal with them as you see fit." Sonic soon departed along with Tails. Tails glanced back just in time to see Starkage slightly shaking in fear as he looked at the lavender cat, who had a devious smile on her face as she glared at the dragon.

"You know I basically gave the summary of what happened on Mobius." Tails stated, thinking that the hedgehog had forgotten about their earlier conversation before finding Nate.

"Yeah, but I believe there still something else that happened. If there isn't we could possibly do a little training session then." Sonic replied as he tapped the hilt of Caliburn. What happened next caused the hedgehog and fox to freeze in their tracks. A soft yet deep giggling sound was released from Caliburn's mouth the instant that Sonic had patted the sword. The duo looked down at the sword, confusion and shock easily readable on their faces.

"Sorry," Caliburn apologized, going back to his mutual tone as he noticed the expression of the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox, "I'm actually quite ticklish if you do that." He soon regretted that as he saw a sly smile spread across the hedgehog's face.

"You mean like this." Sonic replied as he patted Caliburn's hilt again. The sword trembled slightly in Sonic's armored gloved hand as he attempted to hold back his laughter.

"Yes like that," Caliburn replied, his voice a bit higher than usual, "now stop it."

"How come you were never giggling when Sonic held your hilt the other times, including right now." Tails asked in interest, amused that a sword could actually be tickled, or at least for Caliburn.

"That is because it depends on the pressure you apply to my hilt. I'm sensitive to very light pressure, such as patting, while high pressure can are ineffective on me, such as holding." Caliburn explained. He frowned as he saw the blue hedgehog laughing at his statement and was about to remark on his behavior, but decided against demanding he stop, reminded that he was kinda under the hedgehog's mercy of being patted (tickled) yet again.

"You think that got back." Tails asked.

"Probably, but let get some wood and berries so we don't look like we been lazy." Sonic stated, "we passed a good bush and some firewood a few minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Caliburn asked in annoyance.

"I figure we end up passing it on the way back since it'll be easier going back the way we came instead of walking aimlessly through the forest trying to get back to camp." The blue hedgehog replied before waiting for Caliburn to make some irritated remark. The hedgehog experience another state of shock and confusion as he notice something out of the usual.

Caliburn didn't make a remark.

"Uh…Caliburn, you ok." Sonic asked, glancing down at the sword as they walked back down the path they came down.

"Of course I am. What bothers you to ask?" the sword replied.

"You didn't say anything about my earlier statement." Sonic answered as they drew near to the berry bushes.

"Because there was no need for a remark. It was actually well planned, considering how you like to act." Sonic simply shrugged as Tails plucked some berries from the bushes while he collected firewood that was nearby. As they entered the camp, they notice a few things. One, they were great to have collected the firewood because it seemed the fire was barely being lit, even if Percival set the fire. Two, a basket filled with berries sat near the group who surrounded the fire for little warmth and ate a bit of fish. Three, both Lamorak and Starkage bore numerous burn marks with Percival glancing between the two as they ate. Sonic and Tails glanced at each other before allowing a bit of snickering to escape from both of their mouths as they walked up to join the group.

**Me: Yeah, I'm not completely grounded. I had a choice between computer, game, and tv.**

**Lamorak: We all know what he choose.**

**Me: Yep**

**Percival: Finally, you two are done arguing.**

**Lamorak: Me and lizard-breath agree as much as Sonic does with water.**

**Me: Yeah (thinks for a second) hey, why you (tackles Me and goes into a wrestling match)**

**Percival: (sighs and frowns) Here we go again.**


	13. A Dragon?

_A Dragon?_

The sun began it climb over the distant horizon, driving away the darkness as it replaced it with bright light. It slowly crept into the field where a group of knights laid asleep. The light continued its path as it reached the first knight, a brown werehog with its sword placed underneath. It shivered slightly as the sun's light crawled over it before a purplish black light formed near its chest. Fur, feral teeth and monstrous claws retracted until they were nothing more than the hair, teeth, and nails of a human boy. His eyes lazily and painfully opened as he looked around the surrounding dazed. Realization suddenly struck him as he remembers exactly where he was. He stole a glance at his companions and noticed the campfire was out. Not in a way that the wind blew it out or the water, which was completely out of the question since he nor his friends were wet, but was placed out by someone. He then noticed something as he looked at the others yet again. "Tails, check." He mumbled as if taking names. The fox was leaned up against a tree, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Gawain, check." The echidna was also lying against a tree far away from him and the fox. Unlike the fox who slept peaceful and silently, he seemed to twist and turn as he slept, either snoring or mumbling words from his dream as he did so. He slightly snickered as he continued.

"Lancelot, check." The black and red hedgehog laid peacefully on a tree branch, a stern expression could still be seen even as he slept.

"Percival, check." The lavender cat lay closer to the extinguished fire than anybody else he could see. She, too, had a stern expression, basically having to knock out the dragon, Starkage, who lay closest to forest in his actual size, probably changed unconsciously, and her brother, Lamorak. The hawk lay near the tree that Lancelot occupied. The hedgehog was probably making sure the hawk didn't do anything before falling asleep.

"Starkage, check. Lamorak, check."

"Nate, check." The sudden voice startle the human ah turned to face the direction of the voice, which came from in front of him. Up in the tree, lying on a branch with its peach arms behind his quilled head was the blue hedgehog who was king of the kingdom, Sonic. Nate could conclude that he was awake before dawn. By the way he did his popular grin and how he looked wide-awake. "What's wrong, you look surprise."

"Sonic, why are you up so early." The hedgehog bore a confused look as he looked at Nate.

"What do you mean," he replied as he stood up, stretched himself while balancing on the branch, and leaping off before landing on the ground with a soft thud, "I always get up around that time with Percival for a run. Can't start the day without something to wake ya up, I say."

"Then why are you up and Percival isn't?" Nate asked.

"I went alone this time. The only reason she accompanies me is to make sure nothing happen to me." The blue hedgehog glanced at the cat as he leaned near Nate, as if making sure whatever he said next would only be between those two, "I mean we all know she likes me." The human chuckled before a morning yawn escaped his mouth. A look of shock appeared on his face, causing Sonic to burst into a quiet laugh before replying.

"Let's wake up the others before you fall asleep again."

"Couldn't we sleep for a little while more," the hawk complained as he followed the group sluggishly through the forest, "I mean, do we really need to start heading to the village this early."

"It would be best if we arrived at the village early. Who know if the Black Knight had decided to attack there yet?" Caliburn answered.

"Well I have to agree with beak-face here though, couldn't we have slept just a little while longer. I don't know about you, but dragons need their sleep, too ya know." The green dragon replied as a deep yawn escaped, helping his statement. His earthen sword dragged lazily onto the ground, its three sharp points leaving deep gashes in it.

"Oh, would you two stop complaining, you're not the only one who got up early ya know." Gawain shouted to the two knights, earning a grumbling response in return.

"We shouldn't be far from Nightmare's village." The blue hedgehog, who had token lead, replied, glancing downward at the map he held in his gloved hand as they continued their journey through the forest. "When we get there, you two can take an hour or two nap before we set off again." The bushes rustled nearby, causing the group to stop, frozen in place as they try to figure out who had done that.

"Maybe it was some animal." Lancelot replied. As soon as he said that a white bunny hopped out, its pink nose twitching slightly as it stared at the group. The group chuckled a bit before walking again.

"So who is Nightmare?" Tails asked his friend.

"You'll meet him soon." Sonic answered as he glanced at the fox before returning his attention to what was ahead and the map occasionally. "Let's just say, he'll remind you a lot more about Shadow." Another set of bushes stirred, their leaves rustling.

"Maybe it's another bunny." Starkage laughed to himself, but slightly choked as he saw a shadow appeared and disappeared as if it was a figment of an imagination. "Okay, did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" Gawain asked. The green dragon tail snaked on the ground at a panic pace, twitching slightly at any shadow or noises that weren't there.

"What's wrong dragon-breath, you seemed paranoid." Lamorak joked before the mysterious shadow appeared in their path. It stalked forward as it approached the group, as if they were its prey. When it was only a few feet away from Sonic, it stopped, allowing the hedgehog to see who it was, which he instantly recognized. Sonic smirked as he turned to Tails.

"Tails, this is Nightmare." The said person grunted before walking to them, allowing the others to also recognize the hedgehog. "Nightmare the dragon."

**Nightmare: Why did you make me look creepy when they met me.**

**Me: (shrugs) I thought it would add a bit of horror and humor to the story.**

**Nightmare: (grunts in dislike) What about the part about me resembling Shadow a bit.**

**Me: ( points at him ) you have the same attitude as him.**

**Nightmare: (growls slightly) Do you want to keep that head of yours?**

**Me: (gulps in turn to you) R…R…**

**Nightmare: (sighs) Review people, and would someone give this dragon his medication.**


	14. The Shadow Village

_The Shadow Village_

"What do you want, hedgehog. This better be important." Nightmare replied as he crossed his arms across his chest as he tapped his foot in slight impatience, angrily glaring at the group. He was a pure pitch black hedgehog with blood red reptilian eyes. He growled at the yellow fox who was currently staring at him in curiosity and confusion, "What's wrong with you squirt, I'm too intimidating for you." he snapped. The fox took a frightened step back, either afraid of the hedgehog or the outburst that erupted from him.

"No, I was just wondering how you're called Nightmare the Dragon if you're a…" Tails responded. He was soon interrupted as Nightmare growled out the answer, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"…hedgehog." he finished, sighing as he looked at the ground, shaking his head in disbelief, "I get asked that same question every time I meet someone new. That is, if they survive." An evil smile spread across his face and his eyes seem to flicker with an invisible fire as he spoke, before quickly disappearing into a frown again, "but since you asked, it is one of my…uh…what you'll say…special ability to change my form from a dragon to a hedgehog. My elemental power is, if you couldn't figure it out by the color of my fur, or scales, is of the shadows. The same reason how Starkage here scaly hide matches the elements of the earth." The black hedgehog acknowledged the green dragon who was currently sheathing his sword.

"Oh shut up, Nightmare." Starkage growled as he glared at the black hedgehog, his jade eyes mysteriously turning cold and heartless. The expression surprised everyone, except for one, who was currently chuckling at the angry look.

"I see someone still mad about our little bet we made last year." Nightmare replied with a smirk. Starkage let out a puff of smoke that bellowed out his nose as he spoke yet again.

"Well you cheated, I don't know exactly how, but you cheated, I know it." he angrily said.

"The telepathic dragon was there as our referee." He said, tossing his hands into the air before crossing them again, "I won fair and square, but that must be difficult to get through that thick head of yours, huh, you sore loser." This remark caused the green dragon to growl, crouching down into a pouncing position.

"Why you little?" he growled before launching himself at the smirking hedgehog in so little time that nobody had a chance to stop it from happening, but the hedgehog wouldn't have cared if so one did or did not as a pool of shadow appeared at the hedgehog's feet. When Starkage was only a foot away from him, Tails couldn't believe his eye s as he processed the moment.

"Too slow." Nightmare simply remarked. The black hedgehog's fur suddenly turned into something almost similar to black liquid as it dropped into the shadow pool, which caused the earth dragon to miss its target in land head first onto the dusty ground, filling his mouth with dust, dirt, and the occasional insects that were too slow to move out of the way of the dragon's jaw. The pool moved over where it was now position a few inches in front of the dragon's muzzle. The shadow pool shivered before changing back into the black hedgehog, which was, instead of standing, laying on its side, one hand popping up his head as he smiled at the fallen reptile, his jade eyes glaring up at him. "So, how the dirt taste, I mean you should know since it's what you and your side of the species eat to maintain your 'earth' power." Nightmare was, however, too slow to act as Starkage spewed out the grim dirt, which was now mud, at the black hedgehog's face. A look of disgust was clearly seen on the hedgehog's face as the mud sprayed onto his face and his fur, giving it a brownish color stain. "Ugh, I just had my fur clean earlier this morning." the hedgehog complained before glaring at the laughing dragon.

"Hahaha, who's the slow one now." Starkage laughed before catching a glimpse of Nightmare's expression, making him gulp in fright before being tackled by the black hedgehog.

"Ok, you two, break it up." Sonic yelled as he pried off the raging hedgehog from the frightened dragon. Lancelot grabbed the black hedgehog in order to keep nightmare from tackling Starkage again. Lamorak was on the ground laughing his head off from the dragon's expression. Nightmare growled, but did not attempt to tackle the green dragon again after the black and red hedgehog let go of his arm, instead, looking at the blue hedgehog as he waited for his response from his early question. "Anyway, Nightmare, we came here because the Black Knight is back." Nightmare snorted before replying.

"So, you should have been able to take him out. Why do you need my help?"

"He got a lot stronger."

"And so are his minions." Percival replied.

"Fine, I'll help, but I need to see someone before we go." the pitch black hedgehog said as he started down the dirt path to the village. As they neared, they stopped in horror at the sight, and Nightmare let out a feral growl before dashing off toward it. Fire quickly ate away at the wooden houses that layered the outer part of the village. The villagers ran around in fright as the Black Knight's minion rode on horse-like creatures, capturing them in bringing them to a large carrier where they were soon thrown into with the others. Those who fought were either killed or had the same fate as the captured ones. Nightmare unsheathed his three and a half foot long two-edged blade and summons a group of shadow beings as he rushed into battle. The rest of the knights followed closely.

"I see I was correct that you will show up here you blue pest." King Arthur said as he rode in front of the group on his black stallion, which reared up in triumph.

"You know, I'll never understand why you love to torture these people. I mean, like, weren't they your citizens." Sonic replied with a smirk causing a bellowing laugh to erupt from the evil king.

"I would explain the reason, but it might not get through that brain of yours." A hundred knights appeared on both side of the Black knight. "My minions capture this infuriating hedgehog and his friends." The Underworld knights charged at the group with high screeches. The black hedgehog glanced backwards at the blue hedgehog that held out Caliburn in a fighting stance.

"Sonic, can you and the others deal with these freaks, I need to find someone and make sure she's safe." The blue hedgehog replied with a thumb up and a smirk.

"You can count on us." he said. Nightmare nodded before leaping high over the Underworld knights and the black Knight and landed safely on the other side before dashing off deeply into the village with his own minions. The group slashed and parried attacks after attacks as they defended themselves from the group. Tails was handling his part of the knights as they continued their waves of attacks, unaware of one knight stalking up behind it with a large black club in its hand. "Tails, watch out!" Sonic shouted, but was too late as the club came down heavily on the yellow fox, knocking it out. Sonic growled as he cut at the Underworld knights that blacked his path, watching in horror as a group of knights had picked up his brother and was carrying it to one of the wagons that was supposed to be meant for them. The door swung close before disappearing into the forest with the other wagons, followed by the attacking knights and led by the Black Knight, whose laughs echoed throughout the village and in the petrified hedgehog's mind.


	15. Troubles for the Brothers

_Troubles for the Brothers_

**(Tails P.O.V.)**

"Ugh, where am I?" I moaned. My eyes lazily opened as I took the hazy sight of a stone barren room. An unbearable headache pained me to keep my eyes opened, so I tried to rub it to numb it a bit, but was stopped as the slight clinking sound of metal hitting stone echoed throughout the room. I looked at my wrist to find metal cuffs around it. I tried to get my hand out, but these cuffs were put on tightly, and were very old. Sheesh, I can fill the rusted metal digging into my wrist. I yanked at the chain, trying a different approach but it made no sign of breaking. Instead of stopping, I endured the pain these cuffs gave as I tried several more times, but it always ended with the same result. Seeing it was futile to continue, I thought of a way to get out, and then one popped up. I can't believe I forgot about my tails. I tried to lift them up and use them as picklocks, but they seemed to barely budge from their place. I looked down to find them chained to the wall along with the rest of me. Sighing, I finally decided to take in my surroundings for the first time. The room was basically empty, but not completely barren. I looked to the right side of me and jumped, or at least, as much as someone chained to a wall can. Next to me was a skeleton. It too was chained to the wall with its head looking like it was inches away from falling off its body and rolling out of sight. I gulped as I continued to look around, spotting piles of bone and the occasional dried blood on the floor and the wall. _How did I…The Black Knight. _I thought, slightly growling at the thought of the person. I looked around again, trying to spot anything that could help with my escape, but the only way in and out of here was a barred door which was most likely to be guarded by those Underworld Knights.

**Clink, clink, clink, clink**

I looked at the door as the sound grew louder, a sign that it was getting closer. I heard the sliding sound of the metal bar as the door slowly opened, allowing light that wasn't imitated from some lanterns.

"Sonic!" I yelled as a blue hedgehog stepped in, its metal shoes clinking on the stone floor. A big smile was plastered on my face as a similar one was on his. My baby blue eyes met his emerald green as he came closer. I was about to say something else, but stopped as I notice something wrong, very wrong. Instead of a friendly smile that he usually does, it was more of an evil one similar to Eggman, but more Sonic-like. His eyes were filled with a vicious look that had a beware look in it. A flicker of malevolence shone in those emerald eyes.

"You finally figured it out, huh." the blue hedgehog said, noticing my change of expression from happy to confused, "I'm not that blasted rodent, though I do look similar to him. It's me King Arthur, the 'rightful' ruler of Camelot. I only want to help you, Miles."

"How you know my name?" I snarled. King Arthur simply chuckles as he walked closer until he was only a few feet away from where I was.

"You and this world's counterpart are not so different. Before he was a blacksmith, he was a very fine knight. Not as great as Lancelot, but close. I was too arrogant and had too many duties to worry about his needs. Like you, he was only a little child. We grew apart until we rarely communicated with each other. Do you see where I'm going with this?" I shook my head, glaring at the blue hedgehog. He sighed as he inched closer until he was close that our noses practically touched, "I'm saying the longer your friend stays king, the friendship you two hold so dear will end." He pat the top of my head before turning around and walking a few inches, his hands held behind his back, "I could help you. Yes, I tried to kill him several times because I didn't want to lose my kingship. After my defeat at Avalon, I had time to think about my life. How I became the tyrant I had once tried to avoid. When I was healed, I had a new goal, to help your friend avoid the same fate that happened to me. I knew, however, that he possibly wouldn't agree to step down."

"He doesn't want to be king. He's only doing this because…"

"He was chosen by Caliburn, I know. So was I, or at least, when Caliburn was in his Excalibur form."

"Well, if you're basically asking me to help you, you can forget it. I know my brother better than you might think." King Arthur sighed as he walked to the door.

"Take some time to think about what I said before you come to a decision." With that, he walked out the room, the door closing behind him. I heard the bar slide back into place. I relaxed myself, noticing my body was tense during the whole conversation. I knew he was lying, but it did make sense. I shook my head angrily. He's an evil tyrant. Sonic only been king for about a few weeks while King Arthur was king for who knows how long, but the thought never exited my mind.

_I hope Sonic comes and rescue me soon._

**(Shadow Village, No one P.O.V.)**

"Sonic, calm down." Percival said as she looked at the pacing hedgehog in worry.

"Calm down, calm down!" Sonic yelled, glaring at the lavender cat as he stopped pacing. The hedgehog, cat, and a white hedgehog were the only one in the hut. The others were helping the villagers put out the fire or keeping watch to warn of any attack, "My little brother just got kidnapped by the Black Knight and you telling me to calm down!"

"Sonic," was the only thing Galahad was able to say before the said hedgehog growled at him in a quick response.

"Look, Sonic," the blue hedgehog snapped his head back to Percival, "we all know you're angry, but we don't have time to deal with your temper at this moment. Why don't we get this village back up on its feet and then go find the others so we can defeat the Black Knight and rescue Tails." The blue hedgehog glared at the cat for a few seconds, before sighing in response. He sat down on the bed behind him, his elbows on his legs and his hands holding up his blue spiny head.

"You're right," he finally replied, sighing again, "I'm just worried for him. Does anybody know where Nightmare went to see?" Percival and Galahad shrugged in response.

"We could ask around?" the white hedgehog announced. The other two nodded before exiting the hut. The village was a mess, huts and houses were burnt and the survivors bore scratches and bruises from the fight.

"Hey, you there," Sonic shouted as he pointed to one of the villagers.

"Yes, your majesty, what can I do for you." the villager replied as he rushed over to the group. He bowed in front of Sonic as soon as he was a few feet from him. Sonic sighed, but decided not to testify.

"Do you know where Nightmare went?"

"He went to the doctor's house. It's on the far right side of the village, next to the northern dirt road." the villager replied as he pointed in the direction.

"Thank you." Sonic said before the blue hedgehog, along with Percival and Galahad, rushed toward the house, leaving the villager staring off after them.

"King Sonic talked to me. King Sonic talked to me. They are so going to be jealous." he shouted with glee as he rushed off in the opposite direction.

"Hello is Nightmare here." the blue hedgehog said as he knocked on the wooden door to the small house.

"Wait one second." a female voice replied seconds later. The door opened to reveal a blonde hedgehog with long, straight hair and sapphire eyes, "Hello, sire, please come in." She gestured them inside. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're looking for Nightmare." Percival answered as they entered the living room. It had two chairs, a couch, a coffee table, and a fireplace.

"Oh, he's here. I had his fur cleaned a few minutes ago after he saved me from getting captured by one of the Black knight's minion." the hedgehog said as she sat in one of the chairs. Percival sat in the other chair while Sonic and Galahad sat on the couch.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nightmare walked in, his black fur free of mud.

"We need to get going." Sonic replied, "We got a few more knights to pick up, then we're after the Black Knight."

"Alright, so who we find next."

"Lunar."

**Me: The bottom part might not be my best, but it's the only thing I could of.**

**Lamorak: Well someone needs some tutoring in writing good story.**

**Me: You know, I'm getting tired of hearing your annoying voice in every Author's Note**

**Lamorak: Hey, you invite me here in the first place.**

**Me: Into the story, yes, but in the Author's note, no. Well, except the chapter where we first argued.**

**Lamorak: Then want am I still doing here, I got better things to do than talk to some dragon author.**

**Me: (growls) I'm about to have roasted hawk**

**Lamorak: Bring it on, salamander.**

**Me: You're dead meat now. (Pounces on hawk)**

**Review**


	16. Meet the Twin

_Meet the Twin_

"So who is this, Lunar, guy again?" Lamorak asked as he trailed behind the group. Nate sighed as he slowed down to walk side by side next to the green hawk.

"For the last time, he's my twin brother, just not as cool or truly good-looking as me." The human said as he brushed back part of his brown hair from in front of his eyes and smirked. "He also loves his bow staff." The green hawk nodded his head as he stared at the human with a weird look. Leaning to his left side, he whispered into Galahad's ear.

"If I ever ask anything about his family, slap me until I regain my senses."

"Why don't you ask Starkage to do that? He'll be happy to help you out with that situation." the white hedgehog said with a chuckle as he walked away from the wide-eyed hawk. "Nate, do you know where your brother is at the moment?" Galahad asked as he looked at the said person who shook his head in response.

"I have no clue where." Nate replied, leaving a surprised expression on the hedgehog and hawk.

"Then are you saying we're lost." Lamorak said in disbelief.

"I said I didn't know, but Nightmare does. That's why he's leading and I'm not, duh." Nate said with a scoff, walking away from the duo, "Sheesh and people say I'm special."

_Crack!_

Nightmare stopped as his ears perked up at the noise, his hand making a sign for the others to stop and be silent. The black hedgehog ears rotated to their capability as their owner surveyed the area, slit eyes keeping watch for even the slightest of movement.

"Uh, why did we stop?" a green dragon shouted to Nightmare, interrupting the current silence. The black hedgehog whipped himself around to glare at the dragon for the unwanted disturbance. His red, reptilian eyes filled with irritation and disbelief at the dragon.

"If you are smart, you'll stay quiet. Why don't you use your earth power to see if there is anyone nearby?" Nightmare suggested as he started to walk again, his ears still on alert. Starkage opened his mouth to say something, but closed it due to not having any good comments to say to the black hedgehog.

"I do not think that is necessary." a voice echoed around the group. The slight sound of swords scratching leather was overheard as each knight yanked out their sword as they located the source of the voice. Leaning up against one of the many oak trees was a human that looked just like Nate. Unlike Nate, however, he had a tan hair instead of brown. He wore a blue t-shirt along with blue jeans, brown leather gloves, and black Nikes with silver stripes on the sides. His teal blue eyes seemed more focus than Nate's as he summoned a wooden staff out of thin air. A smirk was on his face as he looked at the group's expression, "What, can't a guy go on a walk without having some people looking for me."

"When did you joke, Lunar?" was Nate's response as the group sheathed their swords.

"When I was forced to work with the echidna." the human replied as he pointed his bow staff at Gawain. The red echidna growled at the remark.

"Working with him was the worst choice of my life." Gawain said as he crossed his arms, his violet eyes shone in arrogance in slight anger at the human. Galahad snickered slightly at the red echidna's reply.

"Worse than when you challenged Lancelot to be King Arthur's best knight." the white hedgehog said as Gawain rubbed his head at the memory resurfacing.

"I remember that. You got beat in less than a minute." Lamorak replied, his green feathers ruffling under the armor as he laughed. A feral snarl escaped the echidna's barred lips, white teeth glistening slightly from the sunlight.

"Shut up. You barely lasted a second with him during a sparring match." That shut the hawk right up as they were snarling at each other, violet eyes met with blue eyes in a fierce glaring match.

"Ok, ok, we don't need to have a fight." Sonic said as he got between Gawain and Lamorak, who at the moment looked like they were seconds away at pulling out their swords and starting a duel.

"Humph." Both of them grunted out as they crossed their arms, but made no other move or indication to fight.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Lunar asked, the bow staff disappearing from sight.

"It's a long story." the lavender cat replied as she and Sonic explained to the human of the Black Knight's return.

_**~ Unknown location ~**_

"Sire," the dark voice of an Underworld Knight said, its voice echoing throughout the stone chamber as it rushed inside the room. Vines hung in clutches among the cracked walls in the barely lit room. The setting sun's light barely seeping through the transparent glass of the window due to a being blocking the way, "you summoned me." The knight bowed, its sword barely touching the red rug that led up to the figure.

"Yes, I have." King Arthur said as he turned to face the knight, allowing the light to invade the room even more. The light reflected of the black metal surface of his armor, making it bounce around the room each time he moved, "I was wondering on the progress of the young fox."

"He still fails to give in." the knight said, still in the bowing position as if waiting to be told otherwise. The king let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back to the window, viewing the moss that covered most of the building outside, along with lichens and other assortment of vegetation.

"I thought he would not listen to reason." He said, slightly chuckling at the end of his sentence, "Now we have a little fun with him. Tell the guards to initiate plan B." The knight nodded as it straightened itself up and approached the door, "Also have my spies pick up any new intel about the current position of the pest and his knights?"

"Yes, they have last been sighted heading toward the Outlands, to be more specific, the old molten mine."

"Send two groups out to the Outlands. One group will intercept their course. I want them to head to the abandon city of Cauldron. The other will prepare a little surprise for when they arrive."

"Yes, sire." the Underworld knight replied before exiting the room to complete its orders.

**Me: There you have it folks, another chapter done.**

**Lamorak: (sniffs the air) Something smells good in here.**

**Me: (growls) What do you want now?**

**Lamorak: I thought it was obvious. I want that food. (tears a leg off of the meal)**

**Me: I don't think you… **

**Lamorak: (takes bite out of the leg) This is good. What is it?**

**Me: Hawk food**

**Lamorak: (eyes widen before rushing to a trash can to spit the food out) Why didn't you warn me. I can't believe I ate someone from my own kind.**

**Me: Let's not forget you're part cat, so it's possibly normal for you. Percival eats it all the time.**

**Lamorak: (gulps)**

**Percival: (walks in) Hey, I was sent to check on you two to see if you're not fighting**

**Lamorak: (walks out)**

**Percival: What's wrong with him?**

**Me: (shrugs) Seems like he doesn't like chicken.**

**Review**


	17. Out the Forest, In the Castle

_Out the Forest, In the Castle._

"So exactly where are we heading next?" Lunar asked, twirling his bo staff in slight boredom as he followed the others on the dirt path that traveled through the Deep Woods. Sonic pulled out the map that hid in his quills and unfurled it. Closely examine the region they were, he pointed to a spot on it.

"I believe our next destination is in the south-western region of the Outlands. We'll set up camp at the Molten Mine." the blue hedgehog replied before returning the rolled up map to its earlier spot among his quills, "If we keep up this pace, we'll get their by sunset."

"And the quicker we find the other four knights, the quicker we rescue your friend, Tails?" Nate said, lazily walking beside the hedgehog. His eyes dashed around in their sockets as their owners surveyed the area in boredom, hoping for some excitement to occur. Sonic nodded in response.

"Exactly, and maybe Nimue or Merlina has found a way to send me and Tails back home." he said.

"Molten Mine, I remember that place." Percival said, a slight chuckle escaping through her lips, before turning her attention to Sonic, "That was where I actually got the chance to meet you, though, not in the best circumstances." Sonic chuckled at the returning memory of their encounter.

"Yeah, that's where I beat you," the blue hedgehog paused as a slight growl emitted from the lavender cat.

"Don't push your victory, Sonic." she replied, her tail slightly twitching with irritation.

"Hey, it was that victory that made Caliburn finally decide that I was ready to be a knight." The mentioned sword moved slightly in Sonic's hand, wishing to be released from his grip. Sonic did as so, and Caliburn landed on his hilt. Adjusting his balance so he would not fall to the dirt ground, he hopped along with the group with unknown speed.

"Well of course I would. To defeat King Arthur's three strongest knights is an unimaginable feat, especially for a squire such as yourself. Especially defeating Percival when she was in area that best fit her abilities." he said, as he looked at the hedgehog. Sonic glanced at the sword before rolling his eyes in slight annoyance.

"I knew it was a bad idea not to place you in that rock again after the Dark Queen was defeated." Sonic replied, earning a slightly irritated 'humph' from Caliburn.

"If you had placed me in that rock, where would you be? A king is indeed not again a king without his sword." Caliburn thought he outsmarted Sonic yet again, but was wrong as the hedgehog replied to his rhetorical question.

"Okay, one, I didn't want to be king in the first place. You were just the only sword I could use that would be able to defeat King Arthur, I could always practice with another sword, it possibly won't be as strong as you, but it will be less annoying." Sonic said with a smirk as Caliburn remarked with another 'humph', but said nothing else otherwise.

Seconds have passed into minutes, and minutes have passed into hours as the group finally reached the outskirts of the Outlands. Pausing their journey for lunch, Sonic spotted some clouds floating high in the sky in the unfelt breeze. Having finished his food, which, of course was a dozen or so chili dogs baked by the castle cooks, he leaned against a large boulder, shifting several times before getting comfortable, before returning the gaze of his emerald eyes to the slightly clouded sky. He occasionally disrupted his cloud watching to glance at the group, who were catching up on old time, finishing their meals, or waiting for the others to finish theirs. The clouds' shapes reminded the blue hedgehog of his world. One had looked like a hammer, which reminded him of his number one fan. Another looked like a chaos emerald or a diamond, either way, it reminded him of a red echidna who needs a chill pill every once in a while, an albino bat with an addiction to jewels and an ego look-alike of himself, or he could say a more destructive and tolerable Lancelot. One, however, caught his attention for a good couple minutes, unlike the others that received only a minute or less, and half of it was spent remembering good memories. Okay, it was actually two, but both clouds were similar to each, and both were related to only one person. The cloud he saw was the cloud that reminded him of his currently captured and possibly tortured friend. The shape of the clouds was almost exactly like a fox's tail, and it happened to be positioned right over the sun, the tip slightly off, giving it a yellow tint to it.

_Tails, I promise I'll rescue you. _Sonic thought, closing his eyes as the cloud drifted away out of sight.

"Hey, Sonic." a soft nudge woke the blue hedgehog from his small nap. His eyes opened lazily as to find Percival, slightly nudging him to wake up. Noticing that he was indeed awake, though not wide awake, the lilac cat continued, "Get up. We're about to set out again." She pointed behind her to prove her statement as the others were waiting to head out. A yawn escaped the teenager's mouth as he stood to quickly stretched.

_Note to self, find a tree to sleep in instead of lying against a boulder. _Sonic thought as he felt a slight pain in his back and a little crick in his neck from the position he was in earlier. "Alright, Molten Mine, here we go."

**~ King Arthur's Castle Dungeon (Tails P.O.V.) ~**

Ugh, another day in this stinking place, well things couldn't get any worse. I have been placed through several torture treatments, including the old fashion whipping, and still fail to crack. Seems like those days of being bullied on Westside Island before meeting Sonic was helpful. However, being here wasn't a total waste.

Yesterday, several hours after Arthur left the room, one of those Underworld Knights came to give me my evening meal. I believe the evil king tried to bribe me with a piece of smoked salmon, along with steaming parsley and two slices of bread with butter spread over them. I would have refused, but my stomach started to growl at the sight of the food and my mouth felt like it was watering up. I shook my head slightly, hoping that the knight didn't notice. He didn't look like he did, but he could have since I couldn't see its face, let alone its expression. It walked over to me, making me slightly flinch, thinking it was going to do something else, but instead it unlocked the chains that held my arms and allowed the length of the chains that held my legs and tails to be longer, allowing me to move around just enough to reach a small wooden table and chair that the knight brought along.

"Uh, thanks." I said with suspicion. The knight had said nothing, only pointed to the table before walking into a darker part of the room, practically fitting in with the surroundings. Shrugging, I sat down at the table, picked up a silver fork that came along with the meal and began to eat. I didn't worry about the food being poisoned or anything, knowing that Arthur would have done it already. After finishing, the knight pointed to the wall where I was earlier, trying to not get any more torture for today

That's one of the main differences between him and Sonic, he's patient, Sonic's not.

Well, today that same knight came in to deliver breakfast. Doing the same procedure as its last encounter, I walked over to the small table, my stomach slightly growling. Either tied to the wall seems to make me hungry, or it's late in the day. On the same silver platter were a pancake, eggs, and two large strips of bacon. Like the dinner yesterday, I quickly devoured it. However, unlike the other day, I attempted to start a conversation with my prison guard.

"So what's it like working with Arthur?" I asked as I was directed to the wall again. If I was able to see the knight's face, it would possibly have a confused expression on it.

"It's rough." the Underworld Knight simply said. I was stunned by the fact that the voice sounded familiar, almost like someone back on Mobius. It was surely male, but a bit child-like, and then I realized, it was Charmy's voice. It was a slightly deepened, but still recognizable. I finally took notice to the actual height of the knight. It was just the same as the hyper Chaotix member.

"Why do you stay then?" I continued, hoping to not let this conversation fade away so easily.

"Most of my people are here." he answered with another short reply. If this keeps up this conversation might end up dead in a few minutes. Then the thought occurred to me, most of _**his **_people.

"What do you mean?"

"The most of the ones everyone calls the Underworld Knights are my people who were conquered by King Arthur. Before that, we were a peaceful kingdom, only attacking in self defense. I was their prince, my mother and father was the king and queen of the kingdom."

"What happened?"

"King Arthur came riding the same black stallion he does today, a thousand or so knights and cavalry standing behind him. I remembered hearing the horses snorting occasionally, almost as if they were impatient at waiting for the invasion. The battle was a bloodbath, and many people on both sides lost their lives that day, including my mom and dad. After I was captured, being too inexperienced to fight, my people surrounded, not wishing for the royal line to come to a cease. We were drafted into his services. They were not so bad, most of the things that a knight might do on a regular basis, but after receiving Excalibur's scabbard from Nimue and learning of now being immortal, he became a ruthless tyrant. He ran things as he saw fit, and punished those who denied him with deaths. Merlina was one of the many. If she had not denied him, he would have targeted her as a treat, being the granddaughter of Merlin. She summoned you friend and you should know the rest." I nodded.

"Why didn't you rebel?"

"We did, several times, but we were unwanted by society, seen nothing more than mere monsters, a threat. It got to a point when we finally learned that we would never be accepted, to be outcasts among them. So we stayed and followed Arthur's order. It was being around each other that made it worth putting up with him and his orders."

"Maybe, I could help." I suggested.

"How, nobody else has been willing to help us, why would you?"

"Because I believe you and your people deserve a second chance. That what Sonic had taught me before." A warm smile spread on my face as I continued to observe and guess the knight's possible expression, "Anyway, I'm sure I can get Sonic to agree."

"That would be great, but I must go now, or King Arthur would believe I have allowed you to escape or have died. I will, however, try to help you escape. You have brought me and my people hope again." The knight grabbed the silver platter and the utensils before approaching the door. Before he could open it to exit the room, I asked one last question.

"Anyway, I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. What's yours?" He turned around to face me, and I swore I could see a mouth twitch slightly, as if wanting to smile.

"My name is Prince Charles Bee the second." He soon left the room. I didn't have to worry much now; I knew I had found my ticket out of here, and a new friend and allies along with it.

**Me: This is currently my longest chapter ever. It's over 2000 words. My chapters are usually around 1000 to 1500 words.**

**Sonic: Why did you choose to have a Charmy look-a-like in the story?**

**Me: Oh, just because you, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, and Jet have a look-a-like means that nobody else can. I just felt like the Chaotix might one in. They don't appear in a lot of games you know.**

**Sonic: Alright, I was just wondering, didn't mean to make you lose your temper.**

**Me: Just get out.**

**Sonic: (shrugs and exits room)**

**Me: Anyway, the main reason I decided to add some Chaotix look-a-like in the story is mostly because I like the Chaotix. I put Charmy's look-a-like as the prince and most of the Underworld Knight's are his people because I wanted to add I little drama as the story progresses. Also, if you had read the comics, you would know why. Vector's and Espio's will show up later. **

**Review!**


	18. Nighttime Greetings

_Nighttime Greetings_

Orange rays of light faded slowly as the source of their origin sank down lower and lower under the horizon, its attention needed elsewhere on the other side of the world. Stone and wooden buildings laid scattered throughout the grid-like pattern of roads and alleys. Amongst the top of majority of the buildings, crows watched from their perch on the rooftops, yellow eyes staring at any movement that catch their attention. However, on one of the stone houses laid another kind of bird, one who is found amongst the creatures of the night.

"Move ya little pest." The blue owl said as it shooed away the surrounding crows, its golden eyes filled with annoyance and blue feathers ruffling slightly. Shrieks and caws escaped the black beaks of the black bird before they fluttered away to anywhere but there. The owl wore a brown tunic shirt along with brown pants, and tennis shoes underneath the light armor. Several feathers from the top of the head curved across the forehead similar to a bob cut. "Finally," the owl said, crossing its arms behind its head and laying on the flat, stone roof, "Now I can catch up on some sleep before…."

"Estrella!" a dark brown wolf shouted from the street that ran along the front of the house, its gray armor reflecting the remaining light that denies the order to fade away. The mentioned person groaned in annoyance as she stood up.

"Ugh, can I ever catch a break." She mumbled before sighing in defeat. The owl took a running start before leaping off the three story building. Green eyes widened in horror as he stood there in fear, watching Estrella plummeting toward the ground that could lead to a bone crushing splat. Several seconds before the possible fate, the blue owl unfurled its wings, catching enough air to slow its descent until she landed softly on the ground. "I can fly, Harlan, remember." She chuckled slightly at the look of the wolf's face as he released the air that was held captive in his throat.

"I know, but please do be more careful. You are one of strongest knights in town, also the youngest." Harlan replied as he took several deep breaths to calm his pounding heartbeat.

"Yeah, yeah, I now, but what about Victoria, she's our only doctor/wizard here and you don't bug her about her protection." The owl said as she glared at the wolf.

"Actually, I did, but she threatened me to stop or else she would freeze me and a block of ice for a millennium."

"I wish she did it anyway." Estrella said as she quickly walked down the street to town's gates which was in the east side of the town.

"Hi." Harlan shouted to the owl as he raced up to catch up with her.

_~ Meanwhile somewhere out in the Outlands~_

"Are we there yet?" Nate said in boredom as he followed the group through the bare lands of the Outlands. The person in front of the brown haired human was having a twitching problem with his eyes.

"No, we weren't there when you asked five seconds, we weren't there when you asked several minutes ago, now shut up." Nate's twin said as he turned to face his annoying brother, teal blue eyes hardening in anger.

"Sheesh, sorry, someone got some anger issues." Nate said as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked up to see the sun barely keeping itself above the distant horizon.

"No you just can't seem to get the hint to be quiet." Nightmare said as he glared back at Nate as the others sighed in relief that the repeating question had finally came to a stop.

"Was I really that annoying when we went from place to place?" Sonic whispered in Percival's ear, who had giggled slightly at the comment.

"You don't know the half of it." She replied in the same hush tone.

"Hey, I think I see a town." Starkage shouted from the front of the group, who had switched places with the black hedgehog as a way to see an upcoming town and to avoid the dragon and the hawk from another round of arguing, which had surprisingly stopped after Lunar's recruitment. He had stopped in place on top of a sand dune, viewing the hazy silhouette of the distant town. The others caught lined beside him, also taking in the view, and the distance from where they were to it.

"Well, we don't have much farther to go." Sonic said as he whistled slightly at the distance, "If we quicken our pace a little we should make it in possible an hour or less after nightfall.

"Uh, could we wait on that?" Lunar said as the slight pain of his and Nate's transformation began.

_~Back with Estrella and Harlan ~_

"Are you sure you're ready for night duty, I mean, you still need your sleep." The wolf complained as the duo approached the wooden gates and stone walls that separated and protected the town from any enemies that would attempt to attack and/or invade it.

"Dude, I'm an owl, of course I'm ready. As for sleep, I kind of got that taken care of." Estrella said as she saw the afternoon lookout coming down from his post at the lookout tower.

"All is ready for your post, Estrella." The gray eagle said before handing the binoculars over to the owl.

"Thank you, Connor, you are dismissed." The eagle bowed slightly in formality, raised the proper way of a gentleman, and left the area leaving only Estrella and Harlan to themselves.

"Well, I think I should…" Harlan stopped as he heard an exasperated groan of annoyance escape the mouth of the blue owl.

"Look, Harlan, I know you were a good friend to my parents, and were given a duty to protect me, but I'm not a little girl. Heck, I'm almost a teenager. I know how to protect myself, I am a member of the Knights of the Round Table, so would you please stop bugging me for the night." The wolf opened his mouth to add a comment to her statement, but closed it quickly when Estrella sent a glare at him, golden eyes glowing in agitation. No longer were they belonged to a little defenseless girl he had once known of, but of a growing young adult.

"As you wish." Harlan replied before scurrying out of sight to avoid troubling the young owl anymore. Sighing in relief, Estrella quickly climbed up the ladder to get to her post. Night had fallen before she and the wolf had reached the gates. Placing the binoculars to her eyes she scanned the region, the binocular's enhancing her sight distance and her natural ability to see clearly in the dark were a perfect combination especially if someone was to attempt to attack the town at night.

"Hm, what do we have here?" she muttered as she saw a group of possibly ten people approaching the town. She was about to turn around and shout out a warning to the inhabitants, but stopped herself as she recognized some of the travelers. There were four hedgehogs, a blue one, a black with red stripes one, a white one, and a black one so dark that it he had practically blended in with the surrounding darkness. Along with them were a red echidna, a lavender cat, a green hawk and dragon, and two werehogs that followed closely behind the other. "The, the king is coming here. Oh my, I must get the gates open then."

_~ Back with others ~_

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Lamorak asked as he along with the group stood before the town's gate. Not long after the hawk asked the question did the gates slowly rise to allow them in.

"Does that answer your question?" Starkage said as he started walking toward the gate.

"But what if this is a trap?" Lancelot replied, stopping the dragon in its place. The green dragon turned around to give the red and black hedgehog a slight feral grin, brown eyes narrowing into slits.

"Then we will give them another reason why they need to be asleep."

"Or we can say hi to an ally of ours." Sonic stated as he saw a blue owl fly out of the gate and land in front of them.

"Greetings, Sir sonic, what brings you here at such late hours. Surely you have duties back at the city." Estrella said.

"We have more important matters at hand. The Black Knight…"

"I know, the Underworld have been attacking this place for days now. I just so happen to be close by, or this place would have been nothing except a smoldering pit of ashes and bodies." Estrella turned around and walked toward the gates, gesturing the others to do the same. "I'm sure, however, that you would like to rest, we may finish this conversation in the morning."

"It's good with me." Both the dragon and the hawk exclaimed before entering the closest hotel nearby.

"Excuse them, but they have not had their 'proper' sleep and sometime." Percival said with a sigh, before following the two green creatures, the others followed closely behind, hoping for a good night sleep.

**Me: sorry I took so long to up this one, I had it ready but my computer messed up on me. I had no internet.**

**Lamorak: Internet, what in Merlin's name is that.**

**Me: That's for me and other people to know and for you to find out, in about 1000 years or so. **

**Note: I'm trying to finish the story quickly, not because I'm bored of it, actually I'm going to make a few sequels to this. Anyway, review.**


	19. Morning Situations

_Morning Situations_

Yellow rays stretched across the small town, reflecting or seeping through the glass that adorned many of the buildings. Inside the lookout point of one of the tower was Estrella, her blue feathers brightened under the available sunlight. Her back laid against the stone wall, the entrance to the stairs that led outside to the top of the walls was to the right of her. Deep, calm breaths escaped her nose every few seconds, a peaceful expression sat on her face. A few blocks away from the tower was a large wooden building, possibly three stories high and filled with dozens of rooms that were to be occupied by guest. Currently, ten guests were staying there, but only nine were occupying a room. The tenth guest, a large green dragon, lay asleep in the backyard of the building, its green scales and brown horns almost making the dragon blend in with the surrounding. Light danced among the scales as they gave it a glossy and shiny look to it. Snores erupted out the creature's muzzle as mumbling followed with every other exhale he did. All the inhabitants were asleep, all except for one. Walking amongst the deserted streets of the town was a large, red rooster carrying what looked like a bull horn. Its gray dress-like tunic swayed slightly in the small breeze, giving glimpses of the gray leggings it wore underneath. Humming was heard from the rooster as it continued it stroll toward the town's walls. Reaching the top of the tower in the northwest portion of the tow, it pulled up the bull horn to its yellow beak as it leaned slightly out the open window, and open its mouth wide as one word escaped the beaks, loud and clear across the town.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!"

Estrella jumped slightly at the sound, causing her to stumble down the stairs backwards, a soft thud echoing throughout the stairway until she landed outside, the breath forced out her lungs as she landed. Starkage too had jumped in surprise, almost knocking down a few buildings as he looked around, brown eyes in slit, as to catch any signs of attacks, or to see who was the one that had decided to interrupt his sleep was.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-Wah!" the rooster screeched as a brown spear hurtled its way toward the tower right where the morning bird stood. Ducking quickly, the spear grazed harmlessly across the top feathers that stood up atop the rooster's head. "Hey, who's the wise guy?" An angry expression appeared on its face before it changed to something between shock and fear.

"I'm the guy, and unless you want your head to still be attached to your neck, I suggest you shut up and go back to sleep." The green dragon shouted as he stood up on his hind legs to get a better visual on the rooster, a smirk appeared on his scaly face as he was slightly pleased at the expression the rooster had. The smirk disappeared as a large object struck the side of the dragon's head, which caused him to jerk his head downward to see who had done the action.

"Hey hothead, why don't you do the same, and zip it. It's too early to be arguing." Lamorak shouted as he glared up at the dragon, which had let out an angry snort in reply, but said nothing more.

"S-sorry t-to t-trouble y-y-you, b-but its m-my job to w-wake p-people up." The rooster stuttered out, hoping to avoid causing any more trouble for itself.

"Oh don't worry about those two, Rafter " Estrella shouted as she arrived at the hotel, glad that the journey was only a short flight since almost every part of her body was aching from the tumbling she had recently received, "they aren't really the 'morning' people as you can say. And you two, I suggest you stay up since your companions are going to be awake now." Groggy moans escaped the hawk and the dragon mouths, the hawk shutting the window to the room while the dragon encased himself in a mountain of dirt. The dirt shrunk in size before falling apart to reveal the green dragon now the size of a regular citizen again. Yawning, the dragon stretched before heading toward the front of the building, picking off any dirt that was stuck to his scales.

"Can you go one day without causing an argument?" Gawain growled as he stepped out of the building, purple eyes glaring at the dragon.

"What, I want my sleep as much as you do. I wouldn't have caused it if that rooster didn't start cock-a-doodle-doing. He should be lucky I was being nice." Starkage replied as the others came out. Everyone except for Nightmare seemed to have just recently gotten up.

"I would have done the same thing so there is no need to continue this argument." Nightmare said. The red echidna growled slightly, his arms crossing against his chest, but said nothing else.

"Well, since everyone is up, I guess we get some supplies and head out." Sonic said after he yawned, stretching his arms over his head before asking, "Hey, Estrella, is anyone else here beside you?"

"Yeah, Victoria is here, too. She has been doing a good job after here tutoring with Merlina. After those battles we recently went through, she accepted the job of being the town's doctor. She's about to pick out an apprentice soon so when she's not around, he or she could take over for her until her return. How about we go visit her before we head out."

"Alright, but will she be awake?" Lancelot asked in wonder. It was clear that it was still dawn, a time where few people would get out a bed and start a new day. The blue owl nodded.

"Of course, she has been waking up around this time to attend to her patients." Estrella turned around and was about to walk off in the direction of the doctor's home, but stopped as a shout bellowed throughout the empty roads.

"Estrella!" Harlan shouted as he came to a stop in front of the owl. Heavy breaths escaped his muzzle, trying to calm the pounding heart rate after a strained run the wolf pulled off.

"What is it, Harlan?" Estrella asked. A slight sound of irritation heard as she cocked an eyebrow at the wolf which was bent over, hands on knees as he recovered.

"There is a dire situation."

"Alright spill it we don't have all day." Nate said with impatience, earning a sigh from his twin brother. The wolf didn't heed any attention to them, clearly putting his focus on the task at hand.

"The Black Knight, he has sent another army this way." The owl shrugged, clearly seeing this as no real problem.

"So, we handled their attacks before and easily repelled them. What could be so difficult this time, unless the Black Knight is leading them on his black steed?"

"No, far worse. It seems that they have dragons on their sides."

"What!" Everyone slightly jumped as the black hedgehog and green dragon shouted out loud at the same time, disbelief clearly rang in their voice.

**Me: Alright, I will try to get this story completed before the last week in February, but there is still a lot more chapters to be made.**

**Lamorak: (looks through the notes for a story) Dang, how many chapters do you need in the story.**

**Me: (snatches the notes away) You idiot, those are note for the sequel. You should be lucky you're reappearing in that story.**

**Lamorak: And what about you. I didn't see your name in the story except for the author spot.**

**Me: You just have to read and find out.**


	20. Dragon Problems

_Dragon Problems_

"How is this possible?" Nightmare asked his and Starkage's eyes shone brightly in disbelief. "All of the dragons in Camelot said that they would do aid little or no help to the Black Knight ever since his tyrannical reign. "Is it possible that they are rouge dragons outside the kingdom?" The wolf sadly shook his head.

"Nope, I had recognized a few of them, even the physic dragon, Kyna, is there amongst them." Harlan answered with disappointment. The green dragon was prepared to speak, but was interrupted as the sounds of war horns blared out accompanied by the sounds of dragons roaring. The group rushed to the gates, followed by the town's personal knights and guards while the citizens hid in their houses. They raced up the stairs to the top of the wall, stopping in shock as they reached the wall. The brown wolf was right, the pink, physic dragon was amongst the army of Underworld Knights along with other dragons from blue, water dragons to red fire dragons..

"Hey, I recognize that one." Sonic said as he pointed to the fire dragon whose nose horn was slashed off.

"That's Mamerto you're talking about. He's one of those loner dragons who usually sit in caves for most of their lives. I also see Mist; she's usually stays around the Misty Lake, as it's her duty that ran down in the family." Nightmare explained as he studied each of the dragons, but no signs that the dragons were being forced upon their will to fight alongside the enemy. He squinted slightly as he looked at the eyes of Kyna, along with Mamerto's and Mist's. Instead of the usual eye color of yellow and light blue, they each had a darker tone to the color, making the eyes look almost black.

"What you notice, Nightmare." The green dragon asks, catching sight of the black hedgehog's expression. Red eyes glanced over quickly at the dragon before studying the approaching army and the dragons.

"There seems to be something controlling them, I believe I high level of black magic is in play in this situation." The hedgehog answered as he turned to face the waiting group.

"So the Black Knight's is controlling the dragons of Camelot to complete his devious scheme," Sonic stated, putting two and two together. "One question though. How come you two aren't being controlled by the black magic?"

"I am use to it, bending it to my will when necessary, and I'm difficult to control. Starkage here, however, well, he might not have a brain worth controlling." The earth dragon snorted in offence as he glared at Nightmare.

"Hey, I so to have a brain, I'm actually very intelligent mind you. I just don't feel like doing so most of the time." Starkage replied arrogantly, folding his arms against his brown chest and lifting his head up in a way that made him look like some snotty rich kid.

"Sure, we'll believe that." Lamorak jutted in sarcastically. The mocked dragon let out an angry growl before getting face to face with the green hawk.

"Look here, bird brain; I'm getting sick of your infuriating mouth. If you want to judge someone about their intelligence, judge yours since you make one of my little brother look like a genius, and his I.Q. barely reaches 75." The dragon growled, allowing his teeth to flash under the sunlight. Brown eyes turned to slits, giving the dragon a more feral look. The hawk jumped slightly backwards away from the dragon, a chill running down his back.

"Hey, hey, stop it you two. We don't need you two killing each other over how smart someone is." Percival stated as she stood between the two green mobians, her hands lit aflame in a threatening manner.

"Percival is right; we have more important matters to attend to." Lancelot replied in agreement, staring off at the approaching army.

"So, should we roll out the welcome mat for our guests?" Sonic said as his famous grin appeared on his face. He looked at the group, his metal gloved hand held Caliburn's hilt tightly in anticipation of another taste of action to occur.

**(Dungeon, Tails P.O.V.)**

I hung slightly limp in my chains, bits of light shining slightly into the room. Charles was able to persuade the Black Knight to have me repositioned to another room, but the evil king made sure to make the bars out of diamond and far away from where the chains were placed. At least now, I can tell if it's day or night. My stomach growled slightly, breakfast was running late today. I learned from the once prince that the Black Knight had devised a way to control most of the dragons in Camelot through dark magic. Those who weren't influenced fled the kingdom, leaving places vulnerable to his attacks. There were, however, two dragons that fail to be controlled. Starkage and Nightmare I bet, well, at least Nightmare.

"Are you sure he'll help us? He's not trying to trick us later is he." My ears perked up slightly as I heard someone from out in the halls ask, understanding who 'he' is. I heard the small clatter of metal as another voice was heard.

"Yeah, he's not going to leave us out in the dust like those other people is he? I'm gettin sick n tired of being in this place and working for the Black Knight."

"Come in and speak to him yourselves. He looks, sounds, and acts slightly like the Blacksmith, and we all know that fox wouldn't harm someone who was in dire need." Charles say as the jingling of keys filled in the void of silence. The door opened slightly as three figures made their way into the slightly smaller dungeon. I recognized the first one as the royal bee. He wore a helmet with no visor instead of his usual one, allowing me to see his childish face. His outfit was more of chainmail type armor. The other two wore the same exact outfit, allowing me to see their familiar faces. He looked exactly like Vector, noticing that he was possibly the source of the second voice, slang slightly heard as he spoke earlier. Amber eyes looked at me in slight hope and worry. The other one was almost a duplicate of Espio, beside the fact that he seemed slightly nervous around me. "Hey, Tails, this is my royal bodyguard, Reptar."

"Hi, nice to meet ya." He extended a hand formerly for a handshake. I tried to accept the offer, but remembered that I was still chained to the wall. The bee chuckles slightly as he edged toward me.

"Sorry, forgot to let that off of you." He unlocked the chains, allowing me full movement. I could escape at the moment, and I know that's what the chameleon was possibly thinking I was going to do as I notice him shifting slightly toward the door. I ignored it, instead shaking hands with the crocodile. "And this is my royal advisor, Marcus."

"Nice to meet you." The chameleon shook my hand nervously, eyes studying me carefully as if watching my every move.

"Anyway, we got good news and bad news. Bad news is that the Black Knight will be staying in the citadel, so we won't be able to get you out without one of us getting killed."

"And the good news?" I asked.

"If your friends succeed in stopping the army in Moltar and at the Cauldron, than he would be forced to leave the premises, allowing us time to escape. Fewer and fewer of my knights are able to resist the dark magic that binds us too him, so we might have trouble with those men." Charles explained. I heard my belly growl slightly, making me grin nervously as I looked at their faces. The bee chuckles slightly.

"Oh yes, almost forgot." He stepped outside for a minute and came back in with some breakfast. "Eat well these next few days, you will need your energy." He placed the plate on table close to the door. As the trio began to exit the room, the bee turned back, saying a few more words. "And if neither one of us are giving you your meals, do not eat them. I believe it might contain traces of black magic in them." I nodded, nervous at the fact that I could possibly end up like those dragons or even worse. I pulled out the chair as the door close and began to eat my breakfast.

**Me: Finally got it the way I want it to sound. One of my brothers will make an appearance, but will mostly be a villain in will only be in the next three chapters. **

**Sonic: What took you so long to update.**

**Me: 1. New story (actually it's a revised version) 2. Trying to word the chapter so it'll sound nice.**

**Lamorak: And 3**

**Me: If you don't get your tail out of my author's note we're going to have a problem.**


	21. The One in Charge

**Me: Alright, very sorry with the lack of updating, school caused me to be busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

_The One in Charge_

Only one word can describe the battle scene that was issued in front of the town of Moltar, chaos. Swords, claws, and other weapons slashed through the air, piercing armor or scales and tearing at the flesh. Cries and roars of pain echoed throughout the battlefield as they each fought one another, laying bruises and scratches amongst their enemies. However, in the midst of the battle, few still found thrill in the excitement of it.

"Man, I haven't been in a battle like this since the Black Knight was overthrown." Estrella said as she leaped into the air as the remains of the Underworld Knight scattered in the air before disappearing.

"Don't be too overconfident, we are only dealing with the Black Knight's minions. We have yet to face the dragons." Lunar replied as he used his Bo staff to trip up the knights that charged at him. As they fell, a sword like tip protruded out of the staff and the human sliced each one at the back. Clouds of dark magic swelled over the area before clearing up. Sonic was dashing around the field, using his agility to dodge the slashes and stabs and countered with great force, Caliburn easily slashing through the armor and piercing skin. Lancelot was teleporting in different areas, defeating one of the knights before teleporting to another, catching the enemy off guard. Gawain sliced his surrounding area as the Black Knight's minion approached him, defeating them before they even had a chance to lift up their swords with unknown speed. Percival blazed the ground, practically roasting the Underworld Knight's before defeating them with an Axel Tornado. Galahad was lifting up a few knights, leaving them open for Lamorak as he slashed through each one. A tremor shook the ground heavily, causing the group to stumble slightly and a few of the Underworld Knights to fall to the ground. A large crack than broke through the surface, expanding rapidly as it engulfed the fallen minions, closing it off from the surface.

"And that is how you get rid of your enemies." Starkage said as he strolled near the group, earning a glare from the hawk.

"That's how you get rid of your enemies, pathetic. Watch this." Nightmare replied as ten shadow beings formed behind him before charging at the approaching knights, turning them into purple dust before disappearing as quickly as they appeared. The green dragon let out a small snort at the scene.

"Elemental Strike!" A voice shouted throughout the battle field as a multi-colored laser blasted through the field, taking out hundreds of Underworld knights before disappearing. Everyone with wide eyes, they looked in the direction of the source of the mysterious laser.

"And that is how you get rid of your enemies." Nate said as he blew the smoking blade of the sword, which was changing back into its original color. Shouts and orders were heard further up before cries of alarms echoed.

"Dragons are approaching the town." One of the town's knights shouted as five dragons was flying toward Molten in a triangle formation.

"I got it." The earth dragon shouted as an earthen mound quickly engulfed the dragon, expanding in size before releasing the now normal size dragon. He quickly launched himself into the air, speeding toward the attacking dragons.

"Humph, show off." Lamorak said as he slashed another knight as the group made their way to where the other knights were fighting the dragons.

**(Miles away from the Battle)**

"Lord, the Molten knights are repelling our forces." A small gray dragon said as it knelt. A growl echoed throughout the area as blood red eyes opened in the darkness of the cave.

"How," a deep voice replied, a snarl escaping out its hidden snout, "how is that possible?" the gray dragon shook slightly as it looked for some words to say.

"Uh, our intel says that they have assistance." The dragon replied, looking down at the sandy ground. The creature let out a louder growl, slightly shaking the cave and causing the dragon to scurry away from the opening.

"Who are helping?"

"Sir Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table." A dark chuckle echoed throughout the cave.

"Ah, so they are here, just as the king had predicted. It would be wonderful to be rid of their presence here and now, would it not, Auron?" a large black snout emerged from the cave's shadow as the head of a large dragon came face to face with the gray dragon.

"Yes it would."

"Send a message for all forces to attack the group, but leave my brother alone, I want to deal with him myself." a large laughed escaped the dragon's muzzle once more as its wings unfurled slightly. IT walked out its cave, its black scales glistening underneath the sunlight as it launched itself into the air, flying off to the battlefield.

**(Above Molten)**

Roars echoed throughout the sky as Starkage circled the group of dragons which were hovering in a small circle, blackened eyes studying the earth dragon. The citizens below gasped in fright as they scattered away to a safer locations. As soon as the last civilian was evacuated from the surrounding area, the green dragon darted at the smallest dragon of the group, a pale blue dragon. The other dragons saw the attack coming and all charged at him, allowing the pale blue dragon to lead the charge. Starkage lifted an eyebrow in confusion before seeing a bluish liquid form in the dragon's mouth. Seeing what was about the happen, the earth dragon plummeted to the ground as the blue liquid barely grazed Starkage's wing tip and instead hit one of the watch towers. The green dragon looked back at the tower and gasped slightly as he saw the spot where the liquid hit was beginning to fizz and bubble up, eating away at the stone.

_Ugh, I hate acid dragons. _Starkage thought as he looked at the controlled dragons. _If I fight them here, this town will be dissolved into bits of dust. _He looked around the town's surrounding area seeing the mine behind the town. Grinning slightly he turned his head slightly as he dashed toward the volcanic mine, watching the dragons follow him without hesitation. "That's it, take the bait." He whispered as he flew over a lave pit. He quickly flew over the pit, crossing it seconds before it erupted, engulfing the following dragons. The flying creatures cried out in alarm as they were singed badly by the lava and flew away hurriedly roars of pain echoed behind them. "Alright, wonder how the others are doing?" He rushed back to the field to find them doing well, a few scratches here and there but alright.

"Hey, Starkage, get your scaly but down here or are you going to hover there all day." Lamorak shouted as he caught sight of the dragon.

"Allow me to help." A deep voice replied as Starkage was pushed down to the ground hard, barely giving the others time to jump out of the way. The group looked upward to find a black dragon hovering above them. Its belly and wing membrane were blood red. Its horns were bent back slightly like antelope horns. The tail was slightly flatter than other dragons, two different size horns adorned it sides near the tip, one set larger than the other. Starkage shook his head slightly as he tried to shake off the dizziness before looking up at the dragon.

"Blackwing." The green dragon snarled as he lifted itself slightly. The mentioned dragon grinned at the dragon, red eyes shining with hidden fire.

"Hello, brother."


	22. Family and Friends Fight

_Family and Friends Fight_

"Wait, I thought you were just kidding when you mentioned a brother." Lamorak shouted as he glanced at the fallen dragon before returning his attention to his 'brother'. His mouth hung slightly opened, just like most of the other members of the group.

"Oh yeah, Blackwing happens to be Starkage's older brother," Nightmare said as he glared at the black and red dragon above them, earning stares from the clueless members of the group, "What, he just happen to be in the same element class as I, so I would know about it."

My, my Nightmare, I have never expected for you to be one of the members of the Knights of the Round Table, thought that stubbornness of yours would make you ineligible," the black and red scale dragon laughed as Nightmare sneered at his remark, "but then again, it only make sense seeing that my brother somehow got in."

"You're helping out the Black Knight aren't you, traitor." Starkage growled as he lifted himself onto his feet, narrowing his eyes as he glared at his brother.

"Ah, I see you're not as slow as you were before. Yes, I'm working for the true king of Camelot. He has given me a position as commander of this attack. The cause of almost all dragons' to be under King Arthur's control is my work."

"I told Dad not to let you mess around with black magic." The green earth dragon said to himself.

"I have wasted too much time talking to you all; I have a city that's been scheduled for destruction. The Black Knight hates to be left waiting." He laughed as the dragon back-winged before flying toward the town. Other dragons were now blocking their way before any could go after Blackwing. One dragon, a poison dragon, was preparing a gunk of poisonous liquid almost as deadly as any acid dragon's acid in its mouth. Before it could release the liquid, it was knocked in the back of the head as one of Gawain swords boomeranged back to his waiting hand after hitting its target. The hit caused the dragon to spit the poison on itself, the poison sinking in and giving the pale purple dragon's scale to become even paler.

"The rest of you handle the dragons, I'll…" Nightmare was interrupted by one of Starkage's rare snarls.

"No, I'll handle him. I have unfinished business with him anyway." The green dragon said as he unfurled his wings to take flight once more.

"Are you sure, he seems to have gotten smarter and stronger than…"

"I'm sure." Nightmare gave a small nod as he turned his attention back to the dragons in front of them just as the dragon behind him lifted itself from the ground, his wings causing bits of dirt and rocks to cloud the area.

"Don't let that temper get to you." The black hedgehog simply stated as he glanced back, watching the earth dragon quickly fly off to help the city once more. The black hedgehog saw a flash of black in his side-view and quickly dodged, white claws barely grazing his cheek. He turned to look at his attacker, a black dragon whose white horns were about three inches longer than the spikes that adorn its body. Teal blue eyes glared downward at him, the right eye having three scars going across it while the left one had two, somehow was not fatal enough to cause it to go blind.

"You should worry more about yourself, hedgehog." The dragon growled before slashing at Nightmare, white claws glistening under the afternoon sun. The dragon missed once more as the black hedgehog back-flipped away from its attacker.

"I'm not a hedgehog, unlike you, Alayna." He said with a smirk, "What your cause in this war, wanting power."

"Don't play games with me hedgehog," she replied, lashing her tail at the hedgehog, which leaped over it with ease, "The Black Knight has promised me the return of my memories if I was to assist him in the retaking of his kingdom."

"We could easily give you back your memory, you don't have to work with the Black Knight, and He'll only double cross you in the end." Nightmare said as he dodged another slash from Alayna, but was knocked into the dirt as he was batted by her tail.

"I need not your help," She said, lifting up her hand to strike the slightly dazed hedgehog, "Goodbye."

"No!" The black dragon's hand was stopped in midair as it was enveloped in a cyan aura. She twisted her neck, eyeing the white hedgehog whose hand was covered in the same color aura, the circles on his gloves glowing brightly, "I won't let you do this Alayna." The dragon let out a frustrated growl.

"Then you shall be the first to die." She applied more force into her slash, breaking the hedgehog's hold on her and aimed it at Galahad, who had quickly back-flipped, his yellow eyes staring into raging teal eyes in disappointment as he landed. As she faltered slightly, trying to avoid stabbing her claws into the other dragons flesh, the white hedgehog used his dagger-like sword to slash at her flank, causing her to roar in pain. She snapped at Galahad, teeth missing only inches away from his head. The hedgehog retaliated by slashing at her nose, causing the dragon to rear back, fresh blood bleeding out of the parted skin and scales. Enraged, Alayna let out a torrent of fire, causing the hedgehog to leap back, arms up to resist the heat only to be knocked to the side by her tail. She hurried to the fallen hedgehog, one hand pending him down to the ground.

"Alayna, don't." Galahad said as he saw the dragon lift up a hand, claws flexing and ready to tear through his flesh. The white hedgehog was too tired to use his telekinesis to stop the impending attack.

"And why shouldn't I?" she growled.

"Because, you're my friend." He replied, seeing the hand starting to approach him. He closed his eyes as to not see his upcoming fate, stating what could be his last words, "Remember all the time we use to play together when we were kids." The dragon's eyes widened slightly, memories flooding back. Her claws slammed tore into the ground, barely missing the hedgehog. Galahad opened his eyes, seeing two of her claws sitting right beside his head.

"Galahad." He smiled as she gently picked him up. His side was enflamed in pain, his side bruised and a few ribs were broken.

"Good to have you back."

**(Near Moltar)**

Blackwing hovered several miles away from the town, a squadron of acid and fire dragons destroying the buildings and killing the fleeing citizens. Blackwing sniffed the air, the scent of decaying and burning flesh was wonderful to his nose. He watched the town's destruction in delight, seeing that his mission was almost complete. "Moltar shall fall to the might of the Black Knight." He was soon sent flying through the air as a clubbed tail smacked him in the head.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that to happen brother." Starkage said as he watches the black and red dragon right itself.

"You're as stubborn as always, just like our Dad." Starkage growled, brown eyes narrowing as he charged at the black dragon. Blackwing did the same, dodging at the last second and hitting the dragon on the flank with his tail. Starkage recovered quickly and sent to earth spears at Blackwing, who easily batted it away with his tail before letting lose a torrent of black fire. Starkage dipped toward the ground, his scales heating up from the fire. He flew toward Blackwing from below, a green orb growing in his mouth before blasting off toward his older brother. It hit the red soft belly of the black dragon, causing him to roar and pain, but he soon quickly began chuckling, red eyes burning with fire as he released black smog, clouding the area with darkness darker than a new moon night. Starkage looked around, his nocturnal vision having no affect in seeing through the darkness. He felt claws tear through his right flank, blood dripping toward the unseen ground. HE slashed in the direction of where his attacker had strike, only to be hit in the head with a tail, sending him deeper into the darkness.

"Come out you coward." Claws scratched his scales once more, causing the earth dragon to become enrage and flap his wings feverishly. The gust made by his wings was able to push the smog away to allow him to see, but he was too late as Blackwing was charging at him, claws outstretched and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. The black dragon grasped his surprised brother, claws digging into his flesh and restraining the dragon from moving out of his grip.

"Give it up," he said, his red eyes blackening as he stared into Starkage's brown eyes, "you're just too weak, but don't worry, I'll help you recover from your mistake." His reddish black eyes were now beginning to glow as a blackish tint began to form in Starkage's eyes. The earth dragon struggled even more to escape his brother's gaze, but the black dragon held his grip firmly and even if he close his eyes, he could still feel the power of the dragon's gaze from beneath his eyelids. His struggle became less and less as the black tint spread throughout his eyes, "Ha, see, you cannot resist the dark power. Just embrace, not fight." He could hear his brother laugh as he closed eyes. HE could think of nothing that could help him out of the situation. He soon remembers his father's most common advice.

"_Don't give up, no matter the challenge. Fly high and roar loud and you shall always prevail."_ His eyes snapped open, his darkening eyes blazing with new hope. HE started to flap his wings even more, forcing the duo high into the sky. _I know this was only a metaphor, but I wonder what would happen…if I took it literal. _He glared at his surprised brother, a smirk appearing on his face as he took a deep breath, his chest swelling with air. Blackwing looked at him with fright before being blasted away with a large gust of air, his eardrums vibrating in pain as Starkage released a loud roar, shattering the glass of the remaining window. Starkage hovered in confusion, he couldn't believe what he just did, and by the way Blacking was looking at him, the black dragon couldn't either.

"H…how, how were you able to use a wind dragon move." The black dragon stuttered. Starkage simply shrugged in response, but like how he finally had brought some fear into Blackwing. He flew toward Blackwing with faster speed, striking him several times. He soon flew above him and took up another deep breathe before diving toward the dazed dragon. His mouth parted as the roar erupted once more, sending Blackwing plummeting toward the ground. The earth dragon hovered down to the ground as the dust blew away, revealing a pretty banged up Blackwing, barely conscious.

"Commander Blackwing!" one of the attacking acid dragons yelled out, seeing their leader barely able to talk, let alone get up from his crater, "Retreat, everyone retreat!" He shouted as the two large fire dragons along with two acid dragons lifted their fallen leader and flew off away from the town. All their forces were retreating except for few dragons that were able to regain control of them. Starkage let a smirk cross his face once more…

…before plummeting to the ground, passed out.


	23. Cauldron Here We Come

_Cauldron Here We Come_

"Ugh, where am I?" Starkage groaned in pain as his eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry, but he can make out the white walls of the room and a yellow blur above him. He shifted slightly, feeling the covers on top of him shift also and the straw mattress adjust to his shifted weight. His vision cleared up more, making the yellow blur take the form a cat, its blue eyes shining brightly. The cat wore a long blue cloak, the hood pulled back revealing a black feather sticking out from the top of its head.

"Glad to see you're awake, Starkage." The cat replied as she removed a bandage rapped around the dragon's head. The white linen was placed in a small bucket of water placed on a side table along with a brown sheep-skin pouch. The cat rummaged through the pouch before pulling out a roll of linen. Ripping a piece from the roll, the cat placed it where the old bandage was.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" the earth dragon asked as the feline moved the woolen sheets off him and removed the blood-soaked bandage and replaced with a fresh new one The few seconds that no bandage covered the wounded side allowed Starkage to take a look at the scars where Blackwing struck him with his tail.

"Sorry, my name's Victoria. I heard a bit about you from Merlina."

"Oh yeah, you're her apprentice aren't you?" the dragon replied in realization. Victoria nodded.

"Well, not anymore. Merlina granted me the position of being a full wizard. I was asked to help Moltar along with Estrella and here we are." She replied as she removed the gloves from here hands and placed them in a wastebasket. The cat then grabbed the pouch, placing the strap over her shoulder, and the bucket in a hand.

"So, how long was I out?" Starkage asked as he sat up in the bed, his side burning in pain from the movement.

"Three days," she stated, earning a shock expression from the earth dragon. The cat chuckled slightly, "You're lucky Merlina taught me well, or you would've been out for a good week or two. Silver was in similar condition, though, you put a lot of effort to stop your brother causing you to pass out. Silver had to rest from his wounds for two days, but seeing that they would have to wait for you, it seems that telling him that would be useless.

"Oh, well, thanks for your medical help, Victoria, but…Whoa." The dragon said in surprise as he was pushed back down on the bed by the cat, his side wound stinging at the rough movement.

"Oh no, you need to rest until that wound heals up, which should take two to three days. So you'll stay in bed, or I'll freeze you in a block of ice for a decade." She replied as she glared at the dragon. Seeing him gulp and nod his head in agreement. She smiled before exiting the room.

"How is he?" Nate asked as Victoria closed the door to the dragon's room. Everyone stood up in worry for their injured friend and/or ally.

"He just woke up. Seems to have most of his strength back for someone with some could be fatal injuries. No infection of any sort and the stab mark seems to be healing up nicely. Still a bit of pain in the side, but I say he be ready to go and two to three days." Nightmare grunted at the cat's comment.

"He's an earth dragon; he'll shake that pain off in a couple of hours with some fresh air."

Um, excuse me, but I'm the doctor here, so I decide what's best for him, and that is to stay in bed and rest." Victoria sharply replied with a scowl. Nightmare growled slightly as he walked up to her.

"No excuse you for saying that you know more about dragons than a dragon himself. I saw Starkage get in worse cases where he was a cold for a good two months and after he woke he came out like he went into hibernation, even with the several bruises and scratch marks he had. This right here is nothing." The duo was face to face with each other, the atmosphere around them growing tenser by the second.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know about that?"

"Because of a partner thing I was force to do several years ago. I got paired up with the dragon and we had to do a mission together. I would've rather been paired up with his younger brother, but I will admit, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Nightmare replied. Victoria continued to glare at the black hedgehog.

"Fine, but if he comes back with those pain worsened, it's all on you." The feline stomped off back toward the dragon room.

"Hey, back so soon, what was all the commotion outside?" the green dragon replied as he watched the cat poke her head into the room.

"Yeah, we had a change, you're free to leave the medic." She replied before walking away to somewhere else in the clinic. Starkage quickly jumped out of the bed, his side searing in pain, as he walked out the door.

"Hey ya, didn't mean to keep ya waiting." The green dragon replied.

"Seems like you're okay, scale-face." Lamorak said with a smirk.

"Ya know I'm going to let that go today because I'm in a good mood." Starkage replied, "Anyway, Galahad, you're doing okay, and who's the girl with ya?"

"Oh, um, I'm doing fine," the white hedgehog said, a small and faintly noticeable blush appearing at his cheeks, "anyway, this is Alayna. She's a childhood friend of mine." Lancelot was the first to greet here, being that he was the closest.

"Hello, Alayna, glad to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic." The blue hedgehog replied as he shook her hand diligently.

"I'm Gawain." The red echidna replied.

"The name Percival." The purple cat politely shook her hand.

"Lamorak the name." the hawk responded.

"Nightmare." The black hedgehog simply responded, shaking her hand for a few seconds.

"Starkage, nice to meet ya." The green dragon said, giving a hidden wink to Galahad who glared at him in response.

"Nate and Lunar." The twins said as they both took their turns shaking the hedgehog's hand.

"Well, now that we have the formal greetings done, isn't there somewhere we're supposed to go?" Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, our next destination is Cauldron." The group walked out of the clinic and was getting ready to exit the town.

"Hey, Nightmare," Starkage whispered as the shadow dragon turned to look at him, "come over here, need to talk to you." Nightmare let out an annoyed groan before walking to the black of the group where the dragon was.

"What is it?" he replied sharply, but at the same volume as Starkage.

"I heard what you said to Victoria, I knew we could be good friends." Starkage said. Nightmare rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Alright, alright, yes I admit you're a bit okay." Nightmare replied with a small smile.

"See," Starkage said as he pulled the hedgehog in, one arm across Nightmare's neck, "this could be a start of a beautiful friendship." Nightmare growled before pushing the green reptile off of him.

"Don't push your luck, I can easily take back all of that."

"Any other reasons why you said that?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel like waiting."


	24. The Horror of Cauldron

_The Horror of Cauldron_

A few minutes after traversing the gridded streets of Moltar, they finally were in sight of the town's gates. Standing in front of the wooden gates were Estrella, Harlan and a black panther. The large cat was in between the wolf and the owl, hands outstretched as it kept the arguing duo at bay.

"Look Harlan, I can care less what you say, I'm going with other knights to put an end to the Black Knight once and for all." The blue owl yelled, her voice echoing through the desolate streets. Her golden eyes flared with disdain at the wolf a few feet in front of her. The blue feathers were puffed up angrily, making her look taller, but the panther holding her back still loomed several inches above her.

"It is my duty given by your parents to make sure that you are safe. I've already dishonored the promise by letting you trick me into letting you come here, going straight to the Black Knight's stronghold, you have to have a death wish to go there." The wolf retaliating, his brown fur bristling up, matching the height of the owl as the blue eyes of the wolf darkened in frustration. A small growl from the panther stopped the argument from going any further and quickly gained the duos attention. Its dark blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as he directed their attention to the approaching mobians.

"Hi everyone." The blue owl announced as she straightened herself up, a smile on her face. Harlan huffed slightly as he crossed his arms against his chest, a frown set on his face.

"Hey, Estrella." Sonic said as he glanced between the owl, the panther, and the wolf, "What's wrong with him?" Estrella rolled her eyes slightly as she replied.

"Oh nothing, he's just ruining my fun as usual." Harlan growled in response as he took a step forward.

"It is my duty to make sure you're safe from harm's way and going on this journey will most surely kill you." The brown mammal growled out as he glared at the bird. Estrella turned to face him, a similar expression on her face. The panther sighed quietly as it crossed its arms against its gray chest plate and watched the argument continue.

"And if I don't go, everyone in Camelot will either be killed or enslaved once more by the Black Knight. Anyway, I'm going with Sir Sonic and he beat the Black Knight once alone, with a group we'll make sure he never returns." Estrella replied smirking as the wolf could only open and quickly close his mouth, having nothing else to say.

"Alright," the blue hedgehog replied with a raised eyebrow at the arguing duo, "so that now we got that straight, could anybody tell me who the panther is."

"Oh sorry," Estrella replied, "This is Sir Bastion, he is one of the knights that protect Cauldron, or had protected it. He came here after the ancient monster of Cauldron was freed by the Black Knight a day after Blackwing's attack."

"Hello." Bastion said. He easily loomed over the cat, his blue eyes staring at her with arrogance. He wore a gray armor that dully glistened in the midmorning sunlight. On his head was a gray helmet, the visor held up to give an easy view of his face. A rounded kite shield was placed on his back and a longsword was held in its belt slot.

"Yeah, he's more the silent type, and can be very arrogant." The blue owl replied as she faced the gate, "Alright, what are we waiting for, Cauldron here we come."

_**~ Castle Dungeon ~**_

The yellow fox sat against the wall in boredom. Charles was able to give him more freedom by unchaining the hand cuffs which allowed him to at least walk around, but was still forced to wear an even sturdier ankle cuffs. He chuckled slightly as he heard the shouting of King Arthur echoing throughout the prison. He heard the sound of clinking metal approach his cell. The chiming of keys and angry mummers were easily heard outside seconds before the door open to reveal an angry blue hedgehog and Charles dressed in his Underworld armor. He hadn't seen his best friend doppelganger since a few weeks after his imprisonment. He still couldn't shake the fact that this was Sonic's King Arthur version, no pun intended, in this world.

"What's wrong, things ain't going your way?" Tails smirked as green emerald eyes glared downward at him. He had no time to react as he was quickly hoisted into the air, King Arthur holding him tightly by the neck.

"It would be wise for you to shut your mouth pest. The only reason why you're still alive is to get rid of Sonic. Once that is done, I'll put you in the worst torture you can even imagine and feed you to the Hydra, which is if it is not full from eating your friends." The blue hedgehog chuckled before dropping the fox to the ground. The hedgehog turned and headed for the door, but stopped right in front of the once prince, "I want you to make sure the fox doesn't escape or else you'll be the one to be lunch for the Hydra."

"Yes sire." The bee replied as King Arthur exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So, he's leaving." Tails asked as he stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of his tails. The bee lifted its visor, a smirk clear as day on his face.

"Yep, Operation escape will commence once he and his army are a good few miles from Cauldron. Found some more people who are still resisting his dark magic, but we'll still be outnumbered even after he leaves so we have to be sneaky to get out of here." Charles answered.

"And what is this Hydra, I've only heard of such things in legends." The fox asked, having only heard of what a Hydra could do, but never had to time to look up its appearance. He could visibly see the bee shudder in his armor; a slight cling sound could be heard.

"The Hydra was supposed to only be a Greek Myth, the one that was defeated by Hercules, and we all believed that no such thing could exist. That was until a couple of weeks after Cauldron was founded, a miner was digging near the molten area where a volcano once stood. As he dug, the rocks above him begin to collapse, not enough to cause a cave-in, but made a slight rock slide. He was able to dodge it as the rocks fell into the magma. What he didn't know was that near the top of the magma was the Hydra, befallen into a deep sleep. After several hits, the Hydra awoke, its serpent head rising slowly out of the magma, unbeknownst to the miner. Two other heads popped out of the magma and several more later on. They each hissed the first opened its mouth slowly; its poisonous venom glistened on its long fangs. The miner had turned around, but didn't even have the time to even be scared as the first head quickly ate him. The miners closed down the mine and forced a large cave-in to trap the Hydra inside. A few days ago the Black Knight ordered for the very same cave to be opened, and seconds later the Hydra came out. The Black Knight used his dark magic and now had control over the beast." The bee replied.

"Is that why the Black Knight want to lead Sonic and the others there." Charles nodded a grim expression on his face.

"Yes, it said that Hercules could barely defeat the Hydra, so now your friends are in terrible danger."


	25. The Hydra and the Escape

**Me: Hey all, sorry for not updating this for a while. My dad messed up my computer which had a working chapter saved on it and I've been updating The Mysterious Island. **

**Lamorak: Here's the part where you all have been waiting for.**

**Me: Yep, the fight between Sonic's group and the Hydra and Tails Escape with his new allies. Enjoy.**

_The Hydra and the Escape_

"Finally I get to go on an adventure with the king. This is so awesome!" Estrella exclaimed as she flew overhead, doing backflips in midair in excitement as she followed the rest of the group through the barren wasteland.

"How can she still be this excited in this unbearable heat?" Lamorak muttered as he removed his helmet and wiped off a drop of sweat that rolled down his emerald feathers. He glanced up toward the sky, catching sight of the blue owl performing yet another black flip and momentarily blocking the blazing sun before it reappeared in the clear blue sky.

"What, are you jealously that she can fly, but you can't?" Starkage joked as he bumped into the hawk's side. As the knight regained his balance, he let out an angry growl as he glared at the dragon.

"I can fly, but with this armor on makes it hard to." Starkage snorted, a smirk spread on his face as faced in the direction the group were heading.

"Sure." The phthalo reptile sarcastically replied, making the bird growl once more before quickening his pace to separate him from the dragon before he end up with another scorch mark.

"Hey Bastion, how much longer til we arrive at Cauldron?" The blue owl asked as she glided down toward the ground to get a better view of the map.

"Not much longer." The panther replied as glanced down at the map in his hands before looking across the land and toward the distant horizon.

"Well that good news, we've been walking this desert for what, hours." Sonic exclaimed as he checked the surrounding area in boredom for something new. A few cacti were scattered around, large rocks desolated the ground, a few lizards scurrying around the ground, yep, same as the last five minutes ago, and before, and before.

**SCEEEEEEECH!**

The group stopped as the screeching sound echoed through the Outlands and quickly covered their ears as it continued. Estrella practically fell out of the sky, her ears hurting too much due to the high sensibility in them, making her forget about flying and more desperate to at least dim the terrible and irritating sound. Lamorak, who had happened to be the one under here at the time, was unlucky as the young teen plummeted onto him, their armor creating a clanking sound on collision, but was easily muffled by the screeching.

"Can that blasted thing stop?" Nightmare growled as the screeching continued for another minute before stopping as quickly and sudden as it had started.

"What was that?" Gawain asked as he looked toward the distant, smoke visible in the distant.

"It's the Hydra." Bastion replied as he burst into a run, forcing the others to speed up, which was an improvement for Sonic since he was getting irritated by the slow pace. The blue hedgehog, slightly confused, rushed up to the panther's side before slowing his pace to match the large cat's slower one.

"Uh, what's a Hydra?" he asked, earning several bewildered looks from the rest of the knights.

**~ Castle Prison ~**

A yellow two tailed fox lay on the hard and cold stone ground; his tails twitching slightly as small snores escaped his mouth.

**Clink, Clink, Clink, Clink**

"Huh," Tails lazily opened his eyes as he stared blankly at the wooden door as the clinking sound increased. His small ears twitched slightly, recognizing that it wasn't one, but three sets of steel armor approaching his cell, the metal clinking and clanking as it shifted and hit the ground. Tails sat up slowly, closing his eyes as a soundless yawn escaped. He stretched his arms back, hearing a few bones pop due to the uncomfortable ground, and picked himself off the ground just as he heard the rattling of keys. Seconds later the door was pushed open, revealing Charles, Reptar, and Marcus, all outfitted in their Underworld armor.

"Hey, Tails, glad to see you're awake." Charles said as Reptar walked over to the fox and undid the chains restraining him to the small area.

"We're going to have to skip breakfast if we don't want this plan go south ok." The croc said as the chains hit the ground with a loud rattle seconds before the clanking of the cuffs was heard.

"Alright, so, exactly how many of your people are helping in the escape?" the mammal asked as he rubbed his now cuff free wrist.

"Only five, a few might have gone on the trip to Cauldron with the Black Knight. He made sure that nobody would escape his rule." Tails frowned slightly, five would not do, compared to the few attacks he witnessed they would be outnumbered by the corrupted Underworld Knights by a lot.

"And exactly how many are we going against?"

"Thousands, maybe more," the bee replied as the feeling in the air became a bit grim.

**~ Cauldron ~**

Roars were heard through the area while several knights tried to hold their ground, and their confidence, against their opponents.

"Commander." one of the knights asked nervously as he looked at the leading knight. His armor was a brighter color that the rest of them, even if it was covered with grim, debris, and scorch marks.

"What?!" the commander replied angrily glancing back toward the knight who was shivering slightly in his armor, the metal make slightly creaking sound. The others were also doing the same and some could barely keep a grip on their weapons.

"Shouldn't we just run, sir? We don't really stand a chance." The commander growled at the response and opened his mouth to make an angry comment, but stopped before a word could escape as an easily recognizable voice was heard.

"You should listen to the knave. He seems to have more sense than you."

"The Black Knight!" all but the commander shouted in surprise. Most now wish for nothing more than to be somewhere else but there. The leading knight turned his head quickly in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, it is I, your one and true king. If you wish to still live and see your families once more, I advise that you give up now." Arthur laughed as he looked down at the small group of knights, a smug smirk hidden from view by his black helmet. The ghostly stallion neighed in impatience, it hoofs tapping on the cooled lava. Behind him were hundreds of his knights, swords drawn and ready to tear through flesh and armor and break the bones of those who opposed their leader.

"Like we will ever submit to you, Sir Sonic defeated you once; he'll do it again with the help of his knights. Arthur laughed out once more; earning an annoyed looked from the commander.

"I underestimated the pest, this time; it will be different, with a more useful ally." The ground shook violently as Arthur cackled madly as fifty snake heads burst out of the large cave opening below him. Green slit eyes stared at the knights as several forked tongues slithered out of the reptile's mouths before moving back inside. Several of them let out feral hisses as other opened their mouth, revealing sharp, deadly fangs.

"For this time, I have the Hydra of Legends!" The knights barely had time to gasp as heads of the mythical beast strikes out towards them, mouths ready to swallow their prey.

**Unrelated To This Story Note: If anyone is wondering what happened to Sonic Origins and The Dark Realm, I deleted them because I have it remade into a sequel after several other sequels of The Mysterious Island.**


End file.
